I'm Yours
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When Uther tells his son his is to bond to the sorcerer Emrys to help save his life, Arthur soon learns that Emrys is the right one for him in so many ways despite being against the bond from day one. Warning M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 1**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

In the time of greatness, of Dragon's and Knight lived two souls destined to be one.

Arthur Pendragon never liked magic, even those he knew without it he would not have been born he still disliked it and what it did to kind and pure People, how it turned their souls to darkness, sometimes Arthur wondered what would have become of Magic if his mother, Ygraine had not be saved by her dear friend Nimueh, would magic still live within Camelot's walks or would it be destroyed?

Arthur would never wish to be a part of the world of Magic but he was the heir to the throne of Camelot there for a target to those who have been turned by Magic. Over the years Arthur has won ever battle against those who wished to kill him, he was the best in all of Albion but hidden in the darkness waiting was something far for dangers and far greater than just Arthur alone.

But Arthur's destiny didn't start till one faithful day when a young man walked into Camelot and threated the live if the young prince.

Arthur just about had time to move out of the way of the flying sword before grabbing his own ready to fight, but the young man just laughed.

"Come on, let's get this over with" Arthur demanded.

"So impatient for death, but it will come dear prince and then I shall have your destiny and your soul" The young man laughed.

"I'm not dying today, you are" Arthur growled waiting for the warlock to make the first and only move.

"You have it wrong sweet Prince, No one will die this day, but soon I shall have your soul and your heart, your kingdom will just be an unwanted reward" The young man smirked.

"You won't be getting either." Arthur yelled ready to attack first.

"Three moons from now I will come for your soul and you will die, a slow and painfully death not before watching everyone you love die around you." The young man informed him.

"If you think that then you must be stupid as well as having a death wish" Arthur replied.

The young man just laughed "I will change my fate; I will go down in history as man that Killed the Great Arthur Pendragon and destroyer of Camelot. Three moons from now and I shall dance in your blood as the fires of hell take you in my place" and then the young man disappeared right before their eyes.

In the great hall Uther tried to comfort his sobbing wife while their dear friends Gaius and Nimueh tried to find some way to destroy this threat before he come follow throw on his promise.

"I don't know why you're all so worried I'll defeat him" Arthur said from where he sat in the great hall.

"Sire you don't understand the greatness of this threat" Gaius replied.

"This is why magic should be out lawed, it's evil" Arthur snapped.

Nimueh slammed her book down on the table "This is why they wish you dead. Magic is not evil it is pure, the magic doesn't not corrupts people's souls, it is the darkness that is already there what turns the magic evil. You will do best to remember that"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued playing with his dragger.

"How long do we have?" Uther asked

"Three months at the best if he was talking about the moon cycles, two weeks if he was just talking about the moon" Gaius replied sadly.

"Well let's hope he meant the cycles then" Ygraine sobbed.

"I'll win, it will be him burning not me" Arthur snapped getting up and walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"There may be a way to save Arthur, but it will involve magic" Nimueh informed them.

"How?" Ygraine cried.

"We contact the most powerful of us all" Nimueh replied.

"Do you think Emrys will help us?" Uther asked worried.

"We are no threat to him I don't see why he would turn us away" Nimueh told them.

"Then we shall find him." Uther demanded.

"Uther that may be harder than you think, No one has really see him, for all we know he could still just be a legend" Gaius worried.

"No, he is not Gaius. He is very much alive and living somewhere" Nimueh said.

"How do you know?" Uther asked.

"The lady Morgause, she wished to turn him but she was destroyed. The spirits said it was powerful magic that destroy her" Nimueh informed him.

"Send word to the druids I wish to know if they can help us find this man" Uther asked.

"I will go myself" Nimueh nodded and disappeared.

"Gaius could you send word to Balinor that we are in need of his help" Ygraine asked.

"I will my Lady" Gaius bowed and left the room.

Ygraine sighed sadly "Do you think it will be enough?"

"We will find him my love" Uther replied.

"But will Arthur go for it? What if his hated for magic is to strong" Ygraine worried.

"Arthur will live Ygraine, he is our son but as you have told me many times he has my head upon his shoulders"

"That is what I fear the most" Ygraine sighed.

Uther pulled his wife into his arms and kissed the top of her head "I will make him safe my Angel or I will die trying"

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 2**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

It had been a quiet day in Ealdor when a messenger of Camelot had come knocking at the Dragonlord's door.

"Balinor who was that?" Hunith asked coming out of the room holding their four year old daughter, Freya in her arms.

"Just a messenger from Camelot." Balinor informed his wife as he sat down at the table.

"Why is he sending you a message after all these years?" Hunith growled as she put her baby girl down on the ground near her toys.

"Love ..."

"No Balinor he cast you aside because you did not wish to stay by his side." Hunith interrupted.

"He was young. We are best friends after all." Balinor sighed.

"Were." Hunith muttered. "Anyway, what does the jackass want?"

"Hunith." Balinor said.

"What? He is not my King." Hunith rolled her eyes and smiled at Freya laughing to herself as her toys floated above her.

"Please Hunith it may be important." Balinor pleaded.

"Fine, but just remember he never wanted you to have your happy ending with a commoner like me." Hunith rolled her eyes.

"You love could never be a commoner for you are my Queen." Balinor smiled and kissed his wife.

"Kiss kiss." Freya yelled laughing.

"So go on, read it before I change my mind and have it burned." Hunith informed him.

"Yes dear." Balinor shook his head and smiled at his daughter copying him.

Hunith had just started to make dinner when her husband came to stand next to her and throw the letter in the fire.

"Balinor?" Hunith asked worried.

"It would seem Uther's son has taken after his father and is now in danger. He has asked, well Gaius has asked if I know the whereabouts of Emrys." Balinor whispered.

"Gaius wrote it? why that ... wait Emrys?" Hunith asked.

Balinor nodded and turned to look at his daughter who was in the middle of what he hoped with a tea party.

"Why does he want our son?" Hunith questioned.

"Because Merlin is the only one powerful enough to save the young Prince." Balinor sighed; he knew his wife would be beyond angry when he told her what Gaius was asking of him.

"And how will my son save him?" Hunith asked look right at her husband.

"Well you see... Gaius has..." Balinor sighed "They wish to bind Merlin and Arthur's souls together."

"What? No I will not have my son anywhere near that... monster." Hunith yelled.

"Dear..."

"No Balinor, I will not allow my son to be bound to a man that thinks so much like his father and more importantly seems to have a death wish and no respect." Hunith demanded.

"It's not our choice to make." Balinor said softly.

"As Merlin's mother it is, you may not care for our son's heart but I do. The only time he will bind his soul to another is when he is in love." Hunith yelled.

"Hunith I do care ..."

"No if you did you wouldn't even consider it." Hunith yelled.

Poor little Freya had never seen her parents so angry and it made her sad, she didn't like feeling sad so she used her magic to disappear and go somewhere happy.

"Great now you made our baby disappear." Hunith snapped.

Balinor sighed. "She's fine, she is with Merlin."

"You don't think I know that." Hunith turned her back on her husband.

"I'm sorry love, but it is Merlin's choice not ours, no matter how hard you wish it is." Balinor said sadly.

Hunith stood there staring at the pot while tears ran down her face, she never wanted this for her baby boy, and it was the happiest day of her life when Merlin was born and ever since they found out just how special her little guy was she feared something like this might be just around the corner.

Merlin stood staring at the dragon before him; he had come to ask Kilgharrah a question about the dark energy he had felt a few days ago.

"What do you mean the other half of my soul is going to die?" Merlin asked once the shock had worn off.

"Your destiny has begun; the fight for Albion is at hand."

"Albion?" Merlin asked confused. "We live in Albion."

"Albion has yet to be born. You must save your other half in order to do so."

"And that would be?" Merlin questioned.

"Arthur Pendragon." With that said Kilgharrah flow away.

"Why do you always do that, you overgrown lizard." Merlin yelled.

The cave was just filled with laughter as Kilgharrah flew away.

"Mer."

Merlin turned round and shook his head as he looked down at his little sister smiling up at him.

"Freya what are you doing here?" Merlin smiled.

"Mama Papa mad." Freya said nodding her head. "Me sad not like."

Merlin laughed and picked up his little sister before transporting them back home, Merlin knew something was wrong, his mother was sitting at the table while his father stood looking out the window both looking very sad.

"I'm just going to put Freya down." Merlin informed his parents but no one replied.

Merlin smiled as he placed little Freya in her crib. "Why mama papa sad?" Freya asked.

"I don't know little bit. But I will make it better." Merlin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Weally?" Freya asked as she yawned.

"Really, that's what big brothers do." Merlin smiled.

"Wuv you." Freya said as she slipped into dreamland.

"Love you too." Merlin smiled and walked back over to his parents. "Okay what's wrong?"

"Nothing son. Everything is..." Hunith started.

"Mother I know you're lying. Why?" Merlin asked as he sat down next to his mother.

"I got a letter today from an old friend." Balinor started.

"Bah, if he was our friend he would not ask this of us." Hunith snapped.

"He needs my help to find a powerful warlock named Emrys, in order to save the young Prince of Camelot." Balinor carried on as if his wife had not spoken.

"They need my help?" Merlin asked.

"No they need your soul." Hunith said bitterly.

"I don't understand." Merlin informed them.

"They want you to bind your soul with the young Prince" Balinor replied.

"They wish me to marry a man I have never met?" Merlin gasped.

"I'm truly sorry son, I'm sure Arthur is a lovely man really." Balinor said ignoring his wife.

"Wait? Arthur? Pendragon?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Balinor replied.

"I need to think." And with that Merlin disappeared to the safety of his little cave.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 3**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Uther sighed as he sat by his window staring up at the moon; he didn't turn when he heard his wife come into the room.

"We only have two more moons." Uther told her.

"Still no word from Balinor?" Ygraine asked softly.

"No, but I didn't think I would. I burned that bridge a long time ago." Uther said sadly.

"Well you did insult the woman he loved, and wanted him only to stay so you could keep the dragon." Ygraine informed him.

"Yes Ygraine I understand I was not a great friend. But I guess I hoped he would help." Uther sighed.

"That's a lot to ask of a man you haven't seen or talked to in 23 years." Ygraine shook her head.

"I know love." Uther walked over to the bed and sat down. "I should have understood, I should have been a friend."

"Come, let's go to bed, we shall worry in the morning." Ygraine said as she climbed into bed.

Uther woke in the morning to find a bird on his pillow staring at him with its head to the side.

"You don't really see a Merlin bird in Camelot." Ygraine smiled from where she sat.

"What is it doing here?" Uther asked as he sat up, Uther sat up to quickly startling the bird causing it to spread its wings and charge at Uther. The king quickly jumped out of the bed and watched as the bird squawked at him.

"I think you upset it Uther." Ygraine giggled.

"What is it doing here?" Uther repeated.

"It came this morning with a note." Ygraine replied waving the small piece of paper.

Uther walked over to his wife, being careful of the bird on his bed that followed him squawking as he went.

"What does the note say dear?" Uther asked looking at his wife.

"Well it..." Ygraine started.

"Ouch." Uther yelled looking down to see the Merlin bird had bit him before flying away.

"I guess he didn't like you." Ygraine giggled. "The note said that we can find the one we seek in a village called Ealdor."

"Ealdor? Never heard of it. Is it part of Camelot?" Uther asked.

"No it's in Cenred's kingdom. If we go we will need to disguise ourselves." Ygraine informed him.

"We have to go; Arthur only has two more moons left." Uther said sadly.

It wasn't long before Uther and Ygraine were off with some of Camelot's best knights, they were great friends with Cenred and his family but crime still went on between the two places and it was best for them to disguise themselves in order to keep themselves safe.

"We're almost there my lord." Leon whispered as he rode up to the King.

"Thank you Leon." Ygraine smiled at her son in law while Uther just grunted, he still did not like the match but agree in fear of losing something very important to his body.

"How will we find him now that we are in Ealdor?" Ygraine asked.

"I don't... Balinor." Uther whispered jumping off his horse.

"Balinor!" Uther yelled.

Balinor turned round in shock as he saw Uther walking towards him; Balinor put Freya down and smiled at her.

"Papa who that?" Freya asked pointing at the King.

"Freya that's someone papa hasn't seem in a long time." Balinor told his little girl.

"Wow." Freya smiled as Balinor laughed at his little princess.

"My lord." Balinor bowed.

"Balinor, old friend." Uther smiled.

"Uther, what has you traveling so far from your kingdom?" Balinor asked.

"Ufe? Bad man." Freya informed them before kicking the King in the leg.

"Freya!" Balinor yelled.

"Balinor it's okay." Uther replied watching as the little girl had tears running down her face before she disappeared.

Balinor sighed knowing just where his little girl had gone.

"I came here in search for someone, maybe you can help me." Uther pleaded.

"Come let us talk more at my home." Balinor informed him.

Balinor lead Uther, Ygraine and the knights over to his small home before opening the door.

"My love we have guests." Balinor sighed.

"Oh who are ..." Hunith stopped dead when she saw Uther standing there.

"Get out!" Hunith hissed.

"Hunith..." Balinor warned.

"No, I want that scum out of my home now." Hunith growled.

"Very well." Uther nodded and walked back out the door.

"Hunith please?" Balinor started.

SLAP

"How dare you bring him to our home... where is Freya?" Hunith demanded.

"She has gone to see Merlin." Balinor informed his wife.

Balinor sighed and walked back out to see Uther talking to a female that he knew to be his wife.

"You must excuse my wife." Balinor told them.

"She has reason to be angry with me." Uther told his friend.

"I know why you have come. But I won't give him to you." Balinor demanded.

"Wait you know Emrys?" Ygraine gasped.

"Of course, that is why you're here." Balinor said confused.

"Yes we got a note saying he lived here." Ygraine replied.

"He does." Balinor answered.

"Please Balinor we need...OUCH!" Uther yelled looking down to see the same Merlin bird from this morning looking up at him and squawking before flying away.

Balinor sighed and looked behind him when he heard the sound of his daughter laughing to see Merlin standing there holding Freya's hand while the bird sat on his shoulder.

"I see you have met Bluebell." Balinor told them.

"Yes, this morning." Ygraine said.

"Why the hell does it keep biting me?" Uther demanded.

"Because you scared her this morning, she doesn't take to kindly to those who scare her." Merlin said as he stepped closer.

"Uther, Ygraine this is my son Merlin." Balinor told them.

"Hello My lord, My lady." Merlin nodded.

"Freya why don't you take Bluebell inside and give her some bread, not too much now." Merlin smiled as Bluebell flew onto Freya's shoulder before giving Uther a squawk as Freya took her inside.

"Wow she really doesn't like you my lord." Merlin laughed.

"Yes well as I was saying I need your help to save my son, please if it was..." Uther started.

"Would Arthur really risk all to save my son? I think not." Balinor yelled.

Ygraine looked at Merlin before blinking. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one my lady." Merlin smiled.

"He's Emrys?" Uther said shocked.

"Yes, and I will come with you." Merlin replied.

"What?" Hunith yelled.

"Mother it's my destiny. I must fight for Albion." Merlin told her.

"There is no fight... You... I blame you for this." Hunith yelled pointing at Uther.

"Mother I have to go." Merlin said sadly.

"You could always come with him." Ygraine said.

"Bah, as if I would step foot in Camelot again." Hunith snapped "Wasn't it enough to try and take my husband from me, now you wish to take my son."

"I truly am sorry for the pain I've caused you." Uther told her.

Hunith shook her head. "Mother please let me go and do this." Merlin whispered as he pulled his mother into his arms.

"Oh baby, I worry he will never love you." Hunith whispered.

"He will, Kilgharrah has told me so." Merlin smiled.

"You should not listen to the old dragon." Hunith smiled.

"I'll visit all the time I promise." Merlin said sadly.

"Oh baby I'm going to miss you." Hunith said as tears started to fall.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"You have to tell Freya, it will break her heart." Hunith said sadly.

"Blackmail mother really?" Merlin laughed.

"Well I have to try." Hunith smiled sadly.

"You will come won't you?" Merlin asked.

Hunith looked behind her son and sighed. "Come let's get you ready." Hunith said sadly.

Once inside their home Hunith started speaking again. "I don't know baby, to see you marry a man that has no love for you, it would break my heart."

"Please mother, I want to only marry once and having you there would make it perfect even if my husband to be will never love me." Merlin replied.

"For you baby. But we won't stay I have no wish to be in the same room as Uther for too long." Hunith told her son.

"That's alright mother." Merlin kissed Hunith's cheek before going over to his little sister.

"Little bit." Merlin sat down next to his sister and smiled as she feed more bread to Bluebell.

"Mer she funny." Freya laughed.

"That she is, she loves biting people." Merlin smiled.

"Let's hope she bites your intended." Hunith muttered.

"Mother..." Merlin sighed.

"Sweetie I have to go away now, I have to get married." Merlin said slowly.

"What that?" Freya asked looking up at her brother, her head to the side.

"It's when two people that love each other bind their souls together for all time." Merlin explained.

"OOO but why you go? You not happy? Want dolly?" Freya asked sweetly.

"I have to go because he lives in a different kingdom, I would love to stay and play with you but I must go." Merlin whispered sadly.

"Me not like him, you stay." Freya said sadly.

"I have to go, but your get to wear a pretty dress and be a part of the wedding and you can always come to me if you need anything and I promise to visit lots." Merlin told her.

"Weally?" Freya asked.

"Really, have I ever broken a promise to you?" Merlin asked.

Freya shook her head. "Bluebell?"

"She has to come with me so I can send you and mama and papa letters, and you can send them back." Merlin kissed the top of her head.

"He wuv you?" Freya asked looking up at Merlin with big round eyes.

"Yes Little bit, he loves me with his whole heart." Merlin lied.

"Wuv you." Freya smiled.

"I love you too." Merlin smiled sadly.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 4**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Arthur had been hoping that his parents would have come back empty handed and that he could prove once and for all that he was better than magic and those who use it, of course Arthur had learned not to say such things to his sister, no one not even the king would dare to anger the Princess seeing as she has her mother's temper.

But as Arthur walked through the doors of the throne room he knew his parents had found the one they were after, because there standing next to his parents was a young man with raven black hair and deep blue eyes, upon the man's shoulder was a small Merlin bird who seemed to be squawking at his father making his mother laugh.

"You wished to see me father." Arthur said making himself known.

"Aw yes Arthur, I have someone I would like you to meet." Uther smiled praying to the gods that his son did not angry his only hope.

Arthur walked towards his parents and smiled his best smile at the young man.

"This here is Merlin, your intended." Uther informed his son.

"You want us to marry?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Yes Arthur, it's the only way to save you." Uther answered.

"I thought you just wanted him to fight my battle." Arthur said harshly.

"No, we went to find Emrys, Merlin so that he could save you, your soul and to do so you both must be bound." Uther replied.

"Great, perfect." Arthur growled out.

"The wedding will be tomorrow, we want to get this done before the second moon." Uther warned his son.

"Of course father, whatever you say." Arthur hissed before storming off.

"He doesn't like me very much does he?" Merlin asked once Arthur had slammed the doors close.

"He just doesn't know you my dear." Ygraine smiled.

Merlin sighed sadly, knowing fully well that his soul mate would never wish to know him.

Bluebell felt her master's sadness and wanted to cheer him up so she hopped out and made her way over to Uther's side where she tweeted and bit him before flying back up on Merlin's shoulder.

"I thought I was doing so well." Uther shook his head.

"Sorry, she was trying to make me feel better; she's starting to like you. Those biscuits you gave her work magic." Merlin laughed.

Later that evening Merlin found himself looking around his new room, Ygraine had warned him that Arthur would not take kindly to them sharing and thought it would be best for the time being that Merlin had his own room.

"Look at all this space Bluebell, you're going to love flying around in here." Merlin smiled.

Merlin placed his clothes and the rest of his belongings where they now belonged and sat down on the bed.

"A real bed, I don't think I'll ever want to leave it." Merlin laughed.

"Well you'll have to marry me." Arthur snarled.

Merlin turned and found him leaning against the table watching him.

"Yes I guess I will." Merlin replied.

Arthur just rolled his eyes as he pulled out the chair next to the table.

"So you're going to what? Use your magic and save me?" Arthur laughed.

"You don't like magic do you?" Merlin asked.

"It's evil."

"No it's not. It's pure."

Arthur laughed. "Pure evil, I don't understand why my parents think you can save me."

"Magic is a gift from the gods that only a few can master, some use magic to get want they wish and allow their own darkness to taint the magic within, some see magic for what it was meant for, to help people, to keep the balance, to fight if need be. Magic is neutral it's not good or evil it's just pure." Merlin informed Arthur.

Arthur couldn't think of anything to say to that but he was far from admitting that Merlin may have a point.

"I still have no wish to marry you." Arthur replied.

"I am only here to save Albion." Merlin answered.

"Are you stupid or just brain dead? Albion doesn't not need to be saved."

"Albion has yet to be born, and I don't think Kilgharrah was talking about the Kingdoms." Merlin replied.

"Who?" Arthur blinked.

"My father's dragon, he is the reason I agreed to come." Merlin answered watching Bluebell fly around the room.

"Great, did he tell you that you weren't really welcome here? That you never will be?" Arthur snapped.

Before Merlin could say anything a small figure appeared in the room.

"Found you!" Freya giggled

"What are you doing here?" Merlin smiled not wanting his little sister to see him sad.

"Papa said." Freya nodded.

"So you didn't want to fly?" Merlin asked.

"Me here." Freya giggled "Who he?" Freya asked pointing at Arthur.

"He's my intended." Merlin said slowly.

"OOO." Freya smiled and looked up at him in awe.

"Well I best be going." Arthur informed getting up.

"You wuv Mer." Freya asked coming to stand in front of Arthur.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You wuv him?" Freya asked again.

"She means love." Merlin replied.

"Love him? ..."

"She's four years old Arthur." Merlin interrupted hoping he would understand.

"So? Look I don't love him." Arthur said before turning to look at Merlin. "And I never will."

Freya's eyes started to water and she did the only thing she knew to do if someone was being mean; she kicked him hard in the leg before running over to Merlin.

"Why you…"

"Finish that and you won't have to question just how powerful I am." Merlin threatened.

Arthur growled before storming off.

"Me not like, Mer come home now." Freya asked as she tried to climb onto the bed.

Merlin laughed and used his magic to help her up. "Sorry sweetie I can't go home."

"He not nice." Freya told her brother.

"I know but in time that might change." Merlin smiled.

"You lie." Freya said sadly. "He not wuv you."

"I know I did and I know he doesn't. He might in time." Merlin wondered if he was telling himself or Freya that.

Freya let out a yawn and Merlin smiled. "Come on little bit, time for bed. Big day tomorrow."

Merlin helped Freya into the covers before climbing in himself.

"Me get pwetty dress." Freya yawned placing her head on Merlin's shoulders.

"That you do little bit." Merlin whispered.

It didn't take long before Freya was fast asleep muttering about a pretty dress and the mean man, Merlin smiled and looked out the window.

"I hope in time he loves me." Merlin whispered before allowing himself to fall asleep.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 5**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

In the morning, Merlin took Freya with him to breakfast, Ygraine and Morgana fell in love with her right away.

"Hello sweetie." Ygraine smiled.

"You pwetty." Freya smiled hiding behind Merlin.

"Why thank you. My husband thinks so as well." Ygraine smiled.

"What's your name dear?" Ygraine asked as Merlin sat Freya down at the table next to him.

"Waya." Freya smiled; she really liked the pretty lady.

Ygraine smiled and looked over at Merlin.

"Freya." Merlin smiled.

"Waya." Freya nodded.

"I'm Ygraine and this is my husband Uther." Ygraine smiled and placed her hand on Uther's.

"Gain and Uter." Freya smiled proudly.

"That's right sweetie." Ygraine smiled.

"And this is our son Arthur." Ygraine gave her son a look that told him to behave.

"Me not like, he mean." Freya told her new friend.

"Oh I'm glad someone else sees that." Morgana laughed.

"Morgana." Ygraine said.

"Morgna." Freya smiled.

Morgana smiled "So why do you not like my brother?"

"He mean, he not wuv Mer." Freya nodded.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Ygraine asked.

"He say." Freya told them picking up a piece of her apple that Merlin had placed on her plate.

Morgana laughed. "Oh sweetie he was just playing with you."

"Weally?" Freya asked.

"Of course, people don't marry unless it's for love." Ygraine told her.

"Freya why don't you tell them about your pretty dress?" Merlin said wanting to get off the subject.

"OOO it pwetty, mama work hard, I'm Princess." Freya smiled.

"That you will be sweetie." Ygraine and Morgana smiled.

"Excuse us we have to make sure everything is ready." Ygraine and Morgana stood from the table.

As Ygraine passed Arthur she leaned down making it look as if she was giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You better behave; he is doing this for you." Ygraine whispered.

When the ladies had left Uther looked over at his son, he couldn't yell at him while a child was in the room but he could still show his disappointment.

"Shall we go find mama and papa?" Merlin asked not liking the way Arthur was looking at him.

Freya nodded and jumped down from her chair before walking over to Uther and hugging his leg.

"Tank you Uter." Freya smiled before running back to Merlin and taking his hand.

"You're welcome my dear." Uther smiled and watched as Merlin picked Freya up and disappeared.

"I know this is not what you want but you need to accept it Arthur." Uther sighed.

"But why?" Arthur demanded.

"I was once told that you and someone very powerful would bring about a new world, I destroyed my friendship with his lord just because I wanted to keep that dragon close by, and now it would seem that it is his son that you were destined for." Uther informed his son.

"Father..."

"Arthur I'm not asking you to love him, I'm asking you to be kind, nice, welcoming. You have your whole life to love him, just start with being friends." Uther said standing up.

"That will never happen father, I won't love him ever." Arthur replied.

"Then I shall reminded you of those words when you tell me otherwise. Make sure you are ready the wedding is soon upon us." Uther said leaving the room.

Arthur didn't like that everyone seemed to be on Merlin's side like the whole thing was Arthur's fault and Merlin had to pay the price. Angry Arthur stormed off wanting to find the man in question and demanded answers.

It wasn't that easy to find him and when Arthur relooked in Merlin's room he had cooled down some, so when he found Merlin sitting on his bed he was able to think somewhat clearly.

"Why is it everyone is on your side?" Arthur asked.

"I don't understand what you mean; there is no side in this." Merlin said looking up from his book.

"Everyone seems to be telling me, I need to be welcoming and that you're doing this for me." Arthur snapped.

Merlin closed his book and placed it next to him on the bed. "But I am doing this for you, for our future, for Albion."

"Our future? We have no future. I have my own future and plans, you have your own sad life to get back to there is no 'us' never will be."

"If that is what you want, but I can't leave Camelot. This is my life now and whether you like it or not we do have a future." Merlin informed him.

"Are you as stupid as you look?"

"I won't let your harsh words upset me, we are to be bound at noon whether you like it or not, whether I wish it to be different or not."

"Oh I wish it to be different and believe me it will be. And you may say my harsh words don't hurt you but your eyes say different. Stop using your magic on my family to get everyone on your side."

"I have used no magic here in Camelot. You will have to get over your hatred of magic. We are to wed today and then we will be spending our nights together. I will not change who I am to please you." Merlin said getting up from the bed.

"What makes you think that I want you to please me? There is only one thing you can do that will please me. Leave."

"That I can't do, no matter how much you or my mother wishes." Merlin replied.

"And what's this with us spending nights together? Do you think as soon as we bond this afternoon we will live happily ever after? You live in a fantasy world if you think that will happen. And don't even think for a second that after our first night we will be sharing."

"I guess you have yet to speak with your mother, this room was only temporary till the night of our wedding. I'm not the one living in a fantasy world, if I were you would not be this cruel and unkind to someone that is only trying to help" Merlin said sadly walking past Arthur.

Arthur reached out at took Merlin by the wrist. "You think how I am now is cruel and unkind you have no idea. I don't trust magic, therefore I don't trust you. You want me to stop being cruel and unkind. You stay away from me from tomorrow onwards."

"Then I guess we both won't be getting what we want." Merlin replied looking down at Arthur's hand. "Let go of me."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know, now please let me go?" Merlin asked.

"Oh but I do. Just what do you plan on doing to me if I don't let go."

"Then you will have forced my hand" Merlin said sadly.

"Forced your hand? Showing you use your magic to get what you want. Just as I thought."

"It is you that brought up magic not me." Merlin answered. "Now let me go I will not ask again."

"Let him go Arthur."

Arthur turned his head and seeing who just walked in, Arthur dropped Merlin's wrist and stormed from the room.

"Thank you." Merlin smiled sadly.

Morgana walked over to Merlin and hugged him. "I know it seems impossible now Merlin but my stupid and dense brother will come round."

"If he does not then I fear for Albion" Merlin shook his head.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 6**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Arthur found himself wandering the halls looking for his mother, he disliked Merlin more than he could explain but a part of him was sad that he had been so cruel to Merlin and that part had Arthur angry and confused.

When Arthur walked round the corner he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said.

"So you should be." The woman informed him.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked shocked.

The woman just rolled her eyes and went to carry on walking but Arthur reached out and grabbed her arm, he wasn't about to let some servant get away with being rude to him.

"Get your hand off me. How dare you?" The woman snapped.

"Dare I, how dare you speak to me in that manner." Arthur snapped.

"I can speak anyway I wish, you do not rule me." The woman growled.

"I could have you thrown in the dungeons, have you hanged for the way you're talking to me." Arthur threatened.

"I don't think you would win my son over by killing me, he would avenge my death." The woman snapped.

"Your son? How would a servant be able to kill me?" Arthur laughed.

"You are just like your father; it sickens me that my son has to bind his soul to yours." The woman pulled her arm free.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Still wish to have me hanged?" Hunith snapped.

"Walk away Hunith now." Uther said walking over with his guard.

"You both sicken me." Hunith growled before storming off.

"I see you have met Merlin's mother." Uther sighed.

"She should be punished for how she speaks to us." Arthur snapped.

"Come with me." Uther demanded walking into an empty room closing the door behind his son.

"Merlin would not help us if we hurt his mother." Uther warned.

"She can't speak to us that way, she has no right." Arthur replied.

"Yes she does. Arthur you were just a baby when she came to Camelot. She was a lovely woman always smiling, happy, she never had a bad word to say about anything," Uther sighed taking a seat by the table.

"We are talking about the same woman here?" Arthur asked.

Uther nodded.

"What happened then? Because that's not the woman you're talking about." Arthur asked taking a seat in front of his father.

"I happened. I had just found out about your destiny and I did not see Balinor was falling in love with her. Balinor came to me and told me he was going to marry her, that they were going to make Camelot their home and start a family." Uther told his son.

"But they don't live in Camelot." Arthur answered.

"No, I did that. When he told me his plans I laughed told him that a servant was below him, that he should enjoy his fill before finding a lady of the court to settle down with. I'm sure you can imagine what happened; Balinor lashed out and was taken to the dungeons to await punishment. I was so angry with him, afterwards I wished I had not done what I did but I could not take it back. I lost more than a loyal friend that day." Uther shook his head.

"So she hates you because you punished Balinor?" Arthur asked confused.

"Arthur I punished Balinor by punishing her. I had her flogged in front of him while he was chained helpless to save her; she almost died when her wounds became infected." Uther said sadly.

Arthur stared at his father in shock.

"I took away her light Arthur, by wanting Balinor to stay here in Camelot I pushed him out the door and destroyed his happiness as well. I did worse than kill her Arthur I made it so that she can only be truly happy outside of my kingdom. She has every reason Arthur to hate me I near enough killed her and now..." Uther sighed. "And now I'm taking her son from her so mine can live."

"We don't need Merlin father, I can fight." Arthur replied.

"Arthur, you may not like it and I know Hunith doesn't but Merlin is your destiny. You two are going to do great things together and hopefully heal the wounds I made on his family." Uther looked up at his son.

"I wasn't the best Prince, I was a brat, I did things that I am ashamed of, had people punished for crimes I did. In my youth I was in a very dark place and even though I was cruel Balinor stood by me, protected me even if I made him take my punishment. I regret a lot in my life Arthur but how I reacted to his news; to him wanting a family will be my biggest regret." Uther stood from his seat.

"What changed?" Arthur wondered.

"I met your mother, she didn't put up with my ways, put me in my place a few times, and she gave me a taste of what I put people through. But when I realised that I was in love with your mother I changed so that I could be worthy of her and by some miracle she chose me and we had you." Uther smiled. "I made a promise the day you were born to make sure you never made my mistakes that no one paid for your sins. But the look on your mother's face when she found out what I had done to Hunith and Balinor will haunt me to my grave."

Arthur looked down before looking up at his father. "How do I know I'm doing the right thing father?"

Uther placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I once asked your mother that and do you know what she told me?" Arthur shook his head. "She told me to listen to my heart and to follow what it tells me."

"I'm angry at what has happened, at what I must do but at the same time I feel lost." Arthur sighed.

"You have reasons to be angry Arthur this is being forced on you, but Merlin did not ask for this either, maybe he is the only one that can help you find your way." Uther said slowly patting Arthur on the shoulder.

"I must go find your mother now." Uther replied walking towards the door.

"Try not to anger Hunith, I do not wish to harden her heart any more than it already is." Uther informed his son before walking out of the room.

Arthur just sat there thinking over what his father had told him and about how he felt deep inside, Arthur hated feeling this way, lost, confused it made him feel weak and a Prince was meant to be anything but.

An hour later Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time baby." Ygraine smiled.

"Mother, why did you marry father after everything you knew about him?" Arthur asked.

Ygraine smiled sadly. "Uther didn't have an easy life, his father wanted more than Uther could give and that made him unhappy it darkened his soul. When I first met your father I would have laughed if you told me I would be happily married to him. But..." Ygraine sighed.

"Mother?" Arthur asked.

"Your father doesn't know this, I've kept it from him for years, it would only make his guilt worse." Ygraine sat down in the same chair her husband had been in earlier.

"What?" Arthur wondered.

"Balinor is why I stayed, why I chose your father. I planned on leaving, taking Cenred up on his offer to marry me when Balinor came to me and told me what Uther used to be like before he was crowned Prince and my heart bleed for that little boy. I remember once asking Balinor why he took the whip meant for your father and he told me that Uther has had far too much pain in his life that he wanted to take some of it away. That's why he took blame for Uther every time, I know Uther hates himself for what he did and I can see it every time he looks at Balinor or Hunith. It's my job now to try and keep the pain from overtaking your father. He was so happy the day you were born, he kept telling me he was going to make sure you never knew pain, never had to know darkness." Ygraine informed her son.

"I guess I failed him then." Arthur said sadly.

Ygraine leaned over and placed her hand on Arthur's cheek. "You could never fail us Arthur. You're lost at the moment baby; you don't mean what you do, not really."

"How do you I'm lost?" Arthur whispered.

"I can see it in your eyes; your father once looked like that. But he was more lost than you, let Merlin help you find your way home." Ygraine said softly.

"I...I can't find it in me to feel anything but anger towards him mother." Arthur told her softly.

"In time you will, maybe spending your nights next to each other will help you find him." Ygraine stood up and smiled sadly at her son.

"Find him?" Arthur questioned.

"You're not the only one that is lost baby, come we must get you ready" Ygraine smiled.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 7**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Merlin sighed as he looked out at the crowd of people that had shown up for the wedding, it was a little unnerving having so many people wait to watch him marry Arthur and in truth he was a little scared of failing, of doing something wrong.

"Ready son?" Merlin turned to look at his father.

"I don't think I can do it father" Merlin whispered.

"That's fine, we're go home" Hunith smiled.

"Hunith please" Balinor begged.

Hunith huffed and picked up Freya before going to take her seat.

"What's wrong son?" Balinor asked.

"He hates me, I'm afraid he always will" Merlin said looking down.

"He will love you son, one day, he's just…lost would be the word to use, Like I know you are." Balinor sighed.

"I don't want to end up like mother, such anger" Merlin sighed.

"She wasn't always so angry, but that's a story for another time." Balinor placed his hand on his son's shoulder "You have nothing to fear I promise you."

"Are we ready?" Geoffrey asked.

Merlin took a deep breath before answering "Yes, I'm ready"

"Very well" Geoffrey nodded and walking towards the front where Arthur stood.

"You can come home anytime son I promise" Balinor whispered patting his son on the shoulder before going to join his wife.

Merlin took a moment to steady himself before he walked towards Arthur, he hoped his father was right that things wouldn't always be like this that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"We are here today to bear witness to this joining of souls for all time" Geoffrey voice rang loud and clear in the great hall.

Geoffrey pulled out a red ribbon and turned to Merlin "Do you take this man into your soul to protect, guide and care for as long as you live?"

"I do" Merlin whispered.

Geoffrey took Merlin's wrist in his and wrapped one end of the ribbon around it before turning to Arthur.

"Do you this man into your soul to protect, guild and care for as long as you live?" Geoffrey asked.

Arthur sighed "I do"

Geoffrey wrapped the other end of the ribbon around Arthur's wrist before wrapping the rest round both Arthur and Merlin's wrist before ting it together.

"With this ribbon I bind your souls as one, to forever find each other." Geoffrey said as he raised their tied wrist in the air.

The ribbon glowed gold before disappearing.

"Let it be known that the gods have approved of this union" Geoffrey call out.

The room filled with clapping and soon Arthur and Merlin found themselves being congratulate.

"Welcome to the family Merlin" Ygraine smiled hugging Merlin.

"Thank you my queen" Merlin smiled.

"Ygraine dear" Ygraine smiled and walked over to stand next to her husband.

"Mer" Freya yelled hugging Merlin's leg.

"Hey little bit" Merlin smiled picking her up.

"It not there" Freya said as she placed her small hand on Merlin's wrist.

"No sweetie it's not" Merlin told her.

Arthur watched them as he placed his hand on his wrist.

"Where it go?" Freya wondered.

"It hasn't gone anywhere, the ribbon is what binds me to Arthur, it joins your souls together" Merlin informed her.

"Can he do magic?" Freya said looking over at Arthur.

"No little bit." Merlin laughed and placed her back on the ground.

"Welcome to the family Arthur" Balinor said pulling the prince from his thoughts.

"Thank you" Arthur replied.

"I hope you take good care of my son" Balinor told him.

"I will I'm sorry for everything" Arthur whispered.

"It's in the past, come sweetie" Balinor picked Freya up before giving Merlin a hug.

"Good bye father, I will visit soon" Merlin said sadly.

"Good bye my son" Balinor smiled sadly before walking off, little Freya waved as they disappeared.

"Are they not staying?" Arthur found himself asking.

"No, mother wishes to leave" Merlin answered.

"I'm sorry, truly" Arthur replied.

"Thank you" Merlin nodded.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 8**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

After they had married Merlin watched Arthur closely and sighed as he saw him drink goblet after goblet, laughing with his knights. Merlin had been offered a drink and he had turned it down. He wanted a clear head for what was to come. He didn't want his first time to be forgotten by next morning because he was drunk.

Arthur kept taking a goblet every time he was offered one. He knew what was to come that night and he needed a drink to get through it.

When they had retired to, now, their chambers Merlin carefully stripped whilst Arthur chucked his top off and started to get mad when the ties on his breeches knotted. Merlin wanting to start, and getting cold slightly with standing there wearing nothing, he used his magic to get them undone.

Arthur looked up at Merlin and merely grumbled before stripping off the rest of his clothes.

Despite how drunk Arthur was, Merlin was surprised in how gentle he was, preparing him first with his fingers, asking if it was okay, and then pushing into him from behind, telling him to let him know if it hurts. The only fault Merlin had to pick from their night was that he wanted to be facing Arthur as they made love.

He knew Arthur would call it sex and that was all it was but to Merlin it would always be making love, not sex.

In the morning Arthur woke naked and with one hell of a hangover but Arthur felt at peace, finally home and safe, Arthur looked down at the man he was holding close to himself and realised that he only felt that way because of Merlin.

But the young prince was not ready to give into the feeling of home so carefully Arthur got out of the bed and dressed before going down to the stables, he hoped a ride would help clear his head.

Merlin woke alone and he knew that there would never be anything more to his relationship with Arthur and in a way that saddened him.

Arthur came to a stop near the lake his parents used to take him and Morgana when they were younger, Arthur always found it to be calming and he often came to the lake when he was troubled or needed to clear his head.

While back in Camelot Merlin sat up in bed and let his tears fall, he was starting to think Arthur would never love him and it hurt more knowing that he had fallen for the hurtful Prince.

Arthur looked out at the lake and let the calming effects take over, he had only ever felt calm and at peace here at the lake but now knowing that he felt that way with Merlin it had unsettled him a little.

"I don't know what I'm doing any more than you do." Arthur muttered to the sky. "I feel at home with him but ..." Arthur sighed. "How can that be I ... I don't hate him I don't think I ever did, not really."

Arthur sat for a few more moments letting his mind sort itself out before he stood up planning to talk with his new husband, to see if he felt just as unsure as he did.

"Mer?" Arthur turned round to see little Freya standing there in her night clothes tears in her eyes.

"Freya?" Arthur asked worried.

"Where Mer?" Freya's little eyes searched for her brother.

"He's back at Camelot, come I'll take you to him." Arthur walked over to the scared little girl.

"Can I pick you up?" Arthur asked.

Freya nodded and Arthur picked her up and let her rest her head on his shoulder while she sucked her thumb.

It was tricky getting on his horse but Arthur managed and soon they were off.

"What has you so scared?" Arthur asked.

"Bad dream." Freya whispered.

Arthur looked down at the little girl in his arms; he remembered being her age and feeling so scared when he had a nightmare.

"You know I used to have nightmares, do you know what my mother would do?" Arthur said softly.

"What?" Freya asked looking up.

"She would sit me down and tell me to ask her anything." Arthur smiled.

"Weally?" Freya wondered.

"Yep, now I want you to ask me anything and I'll try my best to answer." Arthur smiled.

"Why you not with Mer?" Freya asked.

"I had to clear my head, a lot has happened in such a short time. I needed a moment of peace." Arthur replied.

"Do you share with Mer?" Freya wondered.

"Share?" Arthur asked.

"Like mama and papa do." Freya told him.

"You mean share a bed?" Arthur asked.

Freya nodded.

"Yes we share a bed; it's what married people do." Arthur said slowly.

"It not nice Mer wake alone." Freya told him.

"No it's not but it would be mean of me to wake him only to leave." Arthur replied.

Freya thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Did you see my Pwetty dress?" Freya asked after a short moment.

"I did, you looked lovely just like a Princess." Arthur smiled.

"Tank you." Freya whispered "What happen after?"

"After you, your mama and papa left?" Arthur asked.

Freya nodded.

"Well we had dinner and we danced, had some grown up drinks before Merlin and I called it a night." Arthur informed her.

"You dance with Mer?" Freya replied.

"Umm. No I'm sad to say I didn't dance with Merlin." Arthur told her sadly.

"Why?" Freya questioned.

"I don't know really, I don't remember much of last night, grown up drink is not good for you." Arthur told her.

"Did you save as well?" Freya asked.

"Save? Save what?" Arthur wondered.

"Well Mer say he save his specil gift for wedding night." Freya informed him.

Arthur had to blink a few times before he understood.

"Oh umm yes I've saved my special gift." Arthur felt a little weird having this talk with a four year old.

"You not give to Mer?" Freya gasped.

"I... umm...No." Arthur said.

"That mean, Mer give so sud you." Freya told him nodding her head.

"It doesn't work like that." Arthur told her.

"Why?" Freya questioned.

"That's a question I have no answer to." Arthur replied.

Soon Arthur and Freya found themselves in Camelot when Arthur realised that in the rush of trying to cheer up the little girl he forgot to ask the most important question.

"Freya your mama and papa know your here right?" Arthur asked unsure.

"Papa knows I go to Mer if sad." Freya said nodding.

"Let's go find Merlin." Arthur said getting off the horse with little Freya still in his arms.

Merlin was sitting in bed looking out the window wondering what his life was going to be like now that he was bound to a man that would never be able to look past the magic and see him, when the door opened and Arthur walked in holding his little sister.

"Freya." Merlin gasped getting out of bed, thanking the gods he had dressed in his night clothes before going back to bed.

"Mer." Freya smiled.

"I found her while out by the lake; I think our bond may have made her young magic confused." Arthur replied handing the same child over.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin smiled.

Arthur found himself smiling back, his body allowing the feeling of home to overtake him.

"I should go see father." Arthur said moving away.

"Arfa stay." Freya muttered resting her head on Merlin's chest.

Arthur smiled and nodded moving to take a seat at the table.

Merlin moved Freya to the bed and tucked her in.

"You okay little bit?" Merlin asked taking a sit next to her on the bed.

"I had bad dream, Arfa make it better." Freya smiled her eyes starting to drop.

"Really?" Merlin looked over at Arthur who smiled.

"Weally, he talk." Freya yawned.

"You go back to sleep little bit." Merlin kissed Freya on the head.

Merlin turned and walked over to Arthur when Freya had fallen asleep, Merlin took a seat in front of Arthur.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Merlin whispered.

"You're welcome; I know she is very important to you." Arthur informed him.

"That she is." Merlin looked back over at his sleeping sister.

"I want to say I'm sorry, I know you didn't ask for this I just ...I just feel angry." Arthur said looking at his husband.

"How do you think I feel? I've had to give up my old life for a life I know nothing about I feel scared and confused and ..." Merlin sighed.

"Lost." Arthur finished.

Merlin nodded.

"I understand feeling lost, hell I feel it now. I'm confused myself, I've began feeling different and I guess I've been lashing out because of how I've started to feel." Arthur replied.

"And how do you feel?" Merlin asked turning back to look at Arthur.

"I feel lost and that makes me feel weak. And a Prince is not meant to be weak." Arthur informed him.

"You're not just a Prince, you're a man too. I'm not excusing what you have done to me but I understand." Merlin nodded.

"I'm sorry about my hurtful words I hope you can look past them and let us start again." Arthur asked.

"It won't be easy Arthur. I try to never let anything bother me. With my magic I grew up different I was used to name calling. I learned to put aside hurtful words, I got so good at it, and they never seemed to make me cry... your words did though Arthur." he sighed, looking down at the table.

"I can't say it enough and I'll try to show it to you Merlin, I'm not great with words but I'm better with action." Arthur said.

Arthur found his hand moving on its own over to Merlin where he placed it on Merlin's cheek, causing the other male to look up.

"I'm truly sorry that your first time was with me, I don't remember it myself but I don't think I did a very good job of making you feel loved." Arthur whispered.

"You were very kind Arthur, gentle it was wonderful." Merlin whispered his eyes starting to water.

Arthur's thumb brushed away a few stray tears before he leaned over.

"What are you doing?" Merlin whispered.

"Giving into the feeling of home." Arthur whispered before he placed his lips onto Merlin's kissing him softly.

The kiss didn't last long only a few seconds before a knock at the door had them pulling apart, Arthur smiled and stood from his seat.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded smiling. "I would love to."

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 9**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Arthur smiled as Merlin sat down, he was grateful that Merlin had agreed to this date if you will, after everything that Arthur had done.

"Did Freya get home okay?" Arthur asked picking up his goblet.

"Yes father came and took her home just a few moments after you left." Merlin informed him.

Both Merlin and Arthur looked around the room feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So one more moon." Arthur said.

"Yes, I have to say the moon tonight is beautiful." Merlin agreed.

"Yes. Beautiful." Arthur smiled downing his drink in one.

"You should slow down Arthur." Merlin told him.

"It's just my first goblet." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sooo Ealdor? Where is that?" Arthur asked once he had refilled his goblet.

"In Cenred's kingdom. It's a small village." Merlin replied taking a sip from his goblet.

"That must be why I never heard of it." Arthur chuckled.

"Yes well we still hear all the news of you and your knights." Merlin commented.

"All good things I know." Arthur smirked.

"I wouldn't say all good." Merlin answered.

"Oh? And just what have you heard about me then?"

"Enough to know why my mother believes you are just like your father was years ago. I have seen you before I met you Arthur. I knew it wasn't true. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to marry and help you as soon as I was asked."

"I heard about your mother, what a lovely woman. But we both know that I'm nothing like my father use to be."

"From what I saw with you Arthur I knew that, but then when I came here and saw how you were towards me I started to believe different."

"I am sorry about that I let my anger get the better of me. What do you mean you have seen me before, I know I would remember meeting you"

"The lake you sit by when you want to be alone. Twelve years old you were sat in the tree nearby, you slipped and fell and just floated to the ground."

"I remember that, but what has that got to do with you?"

"Arthur if you stood on this table right now and jumped off it I would use my magic to help you have a soft landing so you wouldn't hurt yourself. Just like I did years ago."

"You did that? But I don't recall anyone being at the lake."

"The tree you fell out of was near a lake. I don't know whether it is the one you go to when you want to be alone. And I know about that lake as Morgana told me."

"So you weren't there your just using what Morgana told you"

"No Arthur. Morgana only told me about you going to a lake when you want to be alone. I was playing with my friend Will when I saw you climb up a tree near a lake, you slipped and fell and I used my magic to stop you from hurting yourself. Since then I have been seeing you, later on with knights... then dates." Merlin finished, looking down.

"Seeing me? Like in visions?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "No Arthur. Like you I like to get away to be on my own sometimes. I have seen you a few times. You are either riding back to Camelot, camping with your knights or hunting."

"But I've never seen you, why?"

"You have seen me."

"No I haven't. The first time I saw you was when father introduce us."

"You have seen me, you was rude then. Remember your first hunt at sixteen with your knights?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember you being there."

"You saw a deer, you aimed and was about to fire when a boy stumbled out of the bushes and made it run away. He shouted at you, telling you hunting for sport is wrong."

"I think I recall something like that happening."

"You think? You called him every swear word under the sun Arthur."

"I might remember being a little rude but he lost me a very good deer."

"I did what was right!"

"That was you? You seemed smaller back then."

"Of course it was me. I shot up in height all at once not long after."

"Hmm well it was still stupid of you, what if I had fired my arrow?"

"I would have stopped it with my magic." Merlin answered, a small smile on his face, Arthur was so easy to wind up.

"Oh really now, you think you would be faster than me?" Arthur asked smirking.

Merlin leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the table. "Oh yes."

"I would love to see that." Arthur smiled leaning forward; it was so easy to get along with Merlin once he stopped fighting it.

"Do something then if you would like to see it so much."

"So if I were to do this you wouldn't be able to stop me?" Arthur asked as he leaned closer their lips almost touching.

"Why would I want to stop you from doing something you should have done when we said 'I do'?"

Arthur smiled. "But you said you could easily stop me, I'm just proving a point." Arthur leaned in further and placed his lips on Merlin's kissing him softly.

Merlin hummed as he pulled away. "I could easily stop you from doing something but then why would I stop you from doing something I want you to do?"

"Why indeed." Arthur smiled and leaned back in for another kiss.

After that the dinner when more smoothly both men enjoying each other's company and sharing a few kisses.

Arthur smiled as they walked back to their chambers, he wanted to hold Merlin's hand but was to afraid of how Merlin would feel or that it was too soon to want to be so close.

Entering their chambers Arthur watched as Merlin walked over to his side of the bed and started to get ready, Arthur watched as Merlin changed and found his eyes wondering but would always turn away when Merlin looked over at him, together they got into bed and turned onto the sides facing away from each other.

"I had a lovely time Arthur." Merlin whispered.

"So did I, I'm glad you showed up." Arthur smiled and turned over to face Merlin, only to find Merlin had his back facing him.

Arthur slowly reached out his hand to touch Merlin but sighed and turned back over.

Merlin smiled as he faced the window he heard and felt Arthur turn back over, Merlin knew that if he wanted to feel Arthur's arms around him again like the night of their wedding it would have to be Merlin that made the first move.

Merlin turned over and found Arthur's back, slowly Merlin reached out his hand and placed it on Arthur side, Arthur felt a hand on his side turned over so he was lying on his back and smiled at Merlin who smiled and placed his head on Arthur's chest.

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and kissed the top of Merlin's head.

"You feel like home Arthur." Merlin whispered falling asleep.

"You feel like home to me as well." Arthur replied letting sleep take him.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 10**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

The next morning Arthur and Merlin had breakfast together and laughed as they told stories of their childhood.

"I have to go train; I really do wish we could spend more time getting to know each other." Arthur smiled.

"Maybe I should come and watch you train." Merlin smiled.

"I think I would love that, gives me a chance to show off." Arthur winked.

"Really? And just what will you be showing off?" Merlin smirked standing up.

"Whatever you want me to." Arthur smirked pulling Merlin towards him.

"Whatever I want? Hmm want if I wanted a kiss?" Merlin smiled.

"You would never have to ask." Arthur smiled and leaned down and captured Merlin's lips.

"Come on show me what you got." Merlin smiled and got Arthur's hand letting the other man lead him out of the room and outside.

Merlin watched from the steps as Arthur trained with his knights, he couldn't believe the change that seemed to happen overnight but he was happy that himself and Arthur had gotten closer he was starting to worry that he would be in a loveless married.

Arthur smiled as he took down another one of his knights; he was going hard on them today, more than ever only because he wanted to impress his husband who was watching from the side.

Merlin was too busy watching Arthur to notice that someone had sat down beside him.

"Hello."

Merlin turned and came face to face with one of Arthur's knights. "Hello."

"I'm Joseph."

"Merlin."

"I know who you are... Lord Merlin." he said, letting his tongue dart out on the 'l' in his name.

"Just Merlin." Merlin felt a little uncomfortable being called lord or sire.

"You married the Prince. You are a Lord. Sexy as well." he smirked, sliding closer to Merlin. His smirk getting bigger when he saw Merlin had ran out of bench.

"As you said I'm married to the Prince, it would not be wise to continue." Merlin replied turning to look back at Arthur, who had yet to notice.

"Yes you are. Married to a Prince who hates the thought of you, never wanted to marry you in the first place. In loveless marriages, people go searching elsewhere for more." The knight put his hand very high up on Merlin's thigh. "You could always come to my chambers. My door is always open. Especially for you." he whispered, his face leaning in closer.

Merlin was about to use his magic and send the knight flying when out of nowhere the knight was grabbed and thrown backwards.

"What do you think you're doing Joseph? Trying to make a move on my husband?" Arthur growled.

"What if I am? I am only doing him a favour, a loveless marriage, you said before he came you would hate him and his magic and nothing will change, never seen you both acting all loved up and like newlyweds."

Arthur grabbed his sword and held it at Joseph's neck. "Merlin is my husband and we are not in a loveless marriage."

"What you say and what you are, are two very different things." Joseph boldly answered.

"And what am I? I am your crowned Prince you do not wish to anger me." Arthur said calmly the sword still at Joseph's throat.

Joseph backed back. "It must be lacking certain things if Lord Merlin never said no to me when it was clear what I was after."

Arthur pressed his sword closer drawing blood.

"I would have said no if Arthur had not come. I would not dishonour my vows and our bond by seeking out another." Merlin replied coming to stand next to his husband.

Joseph backed back further, this time holding where Arthur had just cut with his sword, he looked at Merlin, a scowl on his face. "You're not worth the aggro, rumour has it you haven't been touched since your wedding night, says a lot for you if our Prince doesn't want more." he snapped and headed back to the castle to seek out Gaius.

"Guards!" Arthur yelled causing two to run over. "Make sure that Sir Joseph is taken to the dungeons once he is free from Gaius." Arthur snapped.

"Yes my lord." The guards nodded.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered.

Arthur turned to see Merlin with his head down, he used his finger to tilt up his husband's chin and saw unshed tears. "Merlin." he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered.

Arthur dropped his sword and drew Merlin into a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for. The only one sorry is me, I am not responsible for those rumours but I will get to the bottom of who has been spreading them around. No one makes you cry sweetheart." he said kissing Merlin's temple.

"I like this side so much more." Merlin smiled eyes watery.

"What side?"

"This light and caring side."

"This side is all you will see from me from now on, except if someone like Joseph says hurtful things to you, and don't worry about him though. I will deal with him." he promised, holding Merlin tighter and kissing him every now and then. "Back to training!" he barked at his knight's when he saw them all standing staring. "And spread the word, Merlin is mine, anyone thinks that he is theirs then they answer to me."

"Want to know something?" Merlin smirked.

"Of course."

Merlin leaned in so his lips where next to Arthur's ear. "I find this side very hot. You going all alpha wolf is turning me hard." Merlin whispered before pulling back and smirking.

"Let find out how hard." Arthur said, pulling Merlin flush to him, moaning when he felt Merlin's hard cock digging into him.

"You don't play fair Pendragon." Merlin winked and his eyes glowed gold before he disappeared.

"Wha -?" Arthur looked around and saw that Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Arthur picked his sword and placed it in front of him, hoping it would hide his arousal as he made his way back to the castle in search for his husband.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 11**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

The month after that Arthur found himself falling in love with Merlin, he couldn't help but smile every time he saw Merlin and he always looked forward to the nights where he could hold Merlin in his arms and know that he is safe.

Though they had yet to take to bed again, Arthur wanted to make it up to his husband but he didn't really know how, he wanted it to be romantic, to be special to make up for their wedding night even though Merlin had told him, he was sweet and kind and gentle Arthur still wanted to make up for it, to give Merlin something only he could give.

Merlin was once again watching Arthur train and he couldn't help but feel his heart swell every time Arthur would wink at him or blow him a kiss, ever since Joseph, Arthur had been more open about their new found relationship and would even hold Merlin's hand while they walked about the castle or had dinner with Arthur's family.

Arthur loved showing off in front of his husband, he would do tricks he had learned over the years and he knew when it worked because Merlin would smirk at him.

Uther and Ygraine were a little worried for Merlin and Arthur when the third moon came and went neither one wanted them to get hurt but they feared something bad might happen when morning came.

And they were right to fear for their safety.

Arthur and Merlin were walking hand in hand around the low parts of the Castle when it happened, black smoke appeared in front of them and the air blew both Arthur and Merlin backwards away from each other.

Arthur landed on his back near the steps of the castle while Merlin landed on the training field on his side.

Arthur jumped up when he heard his husband scream in pain and looked over to see Merlin holding his right arm to his chest.

Arthur tried to run over to Merlin but he kept getting blown backwards by an unseen force while Merlin had managed to get himself up on shaky legs, by now the knights of Camelot had come to their Prince and Lord's aid but could not get to them by some kind of force field.

An evil chuckle filled the air as the smoke formed a shape of a man.

"I told you I would be back dear prince" The man laughed.

"Merlin, baby" Arthur yelled ignoring the man in front of him.

"Oh don't mind the warlock, he can't save you." The man chuckled. "But nice try."

"If you're going to kill me shouldn't I at least know your name?" Arthur said trying to give Merlin the time he needed to steady himself.

"I'm not going to kill you; not really, I'm just going to send your soul to hell while I take your destiny, your kingdom and your soul mate." The man informed him smiling.

"Tell me your name." Arthur demanded.

"Mordred." He smirked. "See it's my destiny to kill you and to also die by your hand but I didn't want to play by destiny's rules so I changed the game on her." Mordred laughed.

"You can't escape your destiny." Merlin replied holding his arm tightly.

"I think I just have warlock." Mordred rolled his eyes.

"I think not." Merlin growled raising his other hand.

"What you going to do huh? I'm protected by dark magic you're weak levelled magic won't even get through." Mordred laughed.

"My father once told me 'It's best to make your opponent think that you're weak in order to win'." Merlin's voice was strong with power and echoed through the air.

Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes glowed gold and his hand started to turn red before a bright light beamed from his hand while Arthur's sword flew to his feet.

"So you do have power then." Mordred yelled blinking.

"They don't call me Emrys for nothing." Merlin's voice started to waver.

"Emrys. Ha like you're him." Mordred laughed.

"Destiny always finds a way to make you pay for your deeds." Merlin wobbled on his feet.

Arthur acted quickly picking up his sword and plunging it into Mordred's back while he was facing Merlin. "Looks like it's just you dying today." Arthur threw Mordred's dead body onto the ground before running over to his husband catching him before he fell.

"Merlin, baby what can I do?" Arthur said worried.

"I... need..." Merlin's eyes rolled back as he passed out from the pain.

Quickly Arthur picked up his husband and rushed to Gaius' chamber's kicking the door in and scaring the old man.

"Heavens Arthur you almost gave me a heart attack." Gaius said.

"You need to heal him." Arthur demanded placing Merlin on Gaius's bed.

"What happened?" Gaius asked checking Merlin over.

"Mordred came for me; he blew us backwards I think Merlin landed on his arm." Arthur said running his fingers through Merlin's raven black hair.

"Arthur I need..."

"I'm not leaving him Gaius!" Arthur yelled.

"I was going to ask you to get me some water." Gaius told him.

"Oh sorry." Arthur smiled.

"I understand." Gaius nodded.

A few moments later Gaius had everything he needed in order to treat Merlin's arm when he noticed it was glowing.

"Gaius?" Arthur said worried.

"It's fine Arthur, Merlin's magic is healing him. He just needs to rest." Gaius patted Arthur on the shoulder.

Arthur smiled down at Merlin. "You were so brave sweetheart, so strong."

Gaius continued to look over Merlin to make sure nothing else was wrong when he noticed something different.

"Arthur do you know just how powerful Merlin is?" Gaius asked looking up at the Prince.

"Very, he is Emrys. I mean isn't he meant to be the most powerful of all?" Arthur questioned.

"Then it's true. It would take powerful magic to do this." Gaius commented.

"Do what? Gaius is Merlin alright?" Arthur demanded.

"Yes Arthur, Merlin is how can I put this hmm." Gaius paused to think on how to tell the young Prince. "Powerful warlocks have been known to be able to give life, to create it when their soul mate is of the same sex." Gaius informed him.

"Create it? How?" Arthur asked confused.

"Just like a man and a woman would. The warlock would give birth to the new life and because the baby is born of and with magic and it's father being so powerful it does not interfere with the law of the old religion." Gaius answered.

"Gaius what are you saying?" Arthur asked.

"He's saying I'm pregnant." Merlin whispered from his bed.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times before blinking giving a little chuckle and letting his eyes roll back as his body fell to the floor, Merlin's magic was too weak from the attack and healing himself to make sure Arthur didn't hurt himself.

"Is he okay?" Merlin worried.

"He's fine; he just passed out, and not for the first time." Gaius chuckled.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 12**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

When Arthur had regained consciousness they walked back to their chambers in silence, both reeling in the news they had been given.

Merlin was still weak from the fight and walked over to the bed to sit down, his hand found it's way to his stomach and he smiled, he was overjoyed that somehow he could give Arthur the one thing he thought he never could, an heir.

Arthur watched Merlin from where he stood, he was completely overwhelmed by the news but at the same time he was happy, the thought of having to seek out an heir to his throne had worried him, he did plan on having Morgana's children become his heir but it seemed faith had different plans for them.

Arthur slowly walked over to his husband before kneeling down in front of him and reaching his hand out and placing it over Merlin's.

"I still think this is a dream." Merlin told him, his eyes starting to water.

"Then I will have to spend every day of forever making sure you know it's not." Arthur smiled and reached his free hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"We're going to have a baby." Merlin smiled as the tears fell freely now.

"That we are sweetheart; you're going to be a wonderful mummy." Arthur laughed.

"Prat." Merlin giggled.

Arthur picked Merlin up only to place him on his back on the bed before laying down himself, Merlin moved so his head was resting on Arthur's chest with his arms around Merlin.

"What do you hope for?" Merlin wondered.

"I wouldn't mind a little boy, the woman in our family seem to have an evil side to them." Arthur chuckled.

Merlin laughed. "I kinda want a little girl. I look at my sister and I wonder what trouble our daughter would get up to."

"Well then if we don't get a girl this time round we'll just have to keep trying." Arthur smiled and kissed the top of Merlin's head.

"You won't be happy till you have an army of boys." Merlin laughed.

"I'm always happy when your happy Merlin, and whether this child-" Arthur moved his hand so it was resting on Merlin's flat stomach "-is a boy or a girl it matters not to me, what matters is that our baby and you are healthy and happy."

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

Arthur looked down at his husband and tightened his hold on him. "You are my life now." Arthur replied.

"Is that your way of saying 'I love you too'?" Merlin laughed.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur smiled.

They were quiet for a few moments to bask in their happiness together before Merlin leaned up and looked at Arthur.

"You know we will have to tell your parents." Merlin informed him.

"And yours." Arthur smiled.

Merlin looked away, only for Arthur to place his hand under Merlin's chin moving his face back so Arthur could look into his eyes.

"Sweetheart what has put tears in your eyes?" Arthur asked worried.

"I know Freya will be overjoyed at having someone magical to play with when the time comes but... I fear mother and father will not share our joy." Merlin said slowly.

"We will deal with it if we have to, I will not have your mother upset you and destroy what is a miracle." Arthur told him.

Merlin moved away from Arthur and sat up not looking at him. "I feared I would end up like her, that I would start to hate it here, to hate you and Camelot. I know she has her reasons and that she has never really gotten over what happened here in Camelot, I want to be happy, I am happy, I just..." Merlin sighed. "I just wish she was, well, that she was happy for me."

Arthur moved to sit next to Merlin and took Merlin's hand in his. "She will be sweetheart, maybe this child; our child will help her to overcome her anger."

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Do you really believe so?"

"Our child is already a miracle, so why can't he or she make the impossible happen." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin.

"You're right, we must have faith." Merlin nodded.

"She will have to be happy Merlin, could see no reason for her not to be." Arthur replied.

"But can we tell them first I would hate to anger her more by not telling her first." Merlin worried.

"Does this mean I get to see where you grew up?" Arthur wondered.

"Of course, we could go see Will, oh and we have to see Kilgharrah." Merlin smiled.

"We will do all that and more, but first you must rest, then we can ride out tomorrow." Arthur informed his husband looking out the window to see that it had grown dark.

"Ride? My dear sweet prat who said anything out riding?" Merlin smirked.

"Oh and just how are we going to get to your village then oh wise one." Arthur chuckled.

"Magic." Merlin yawned.

"Sleep well; we will talk more about it tomorrow." Arthur smiled as he pulled them under the covers.

In the morning Arthur and Merlin had breakfast in their chambers so not to spill their good news too soon, Arthur knew Merlin was right. Hunith would be beyond angry if she knew Uther and Ygraine were the first to know of this grandchild and Arthur wanted nothing more than to keep Merlin happy, even if it meant putting his mother in law in her place.

"So how does this work?" Arthur asked as Merlin loaded up a basket filled with food, a new dress and doll for Freya and other bits Merlin wanted to bring.

"Well you hold onto me and we just disappear from one spot and reappear in another." Merlin explained.

"You sure you don't just want to be in my arms." Arthur joked.

"I always want to be in your arms Arthur but no it's quicker this way and you did promise your mother that we would have dinner with them. We haven't spent much time with them or Morgana since our wedding." Merlin informed him.

"Like Morgana cares she too busy with her husband to care if I see her or not." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We are going to have a child together Arthur, it would be nice if we involved ourselves more in their lives." Merlin told him picking up the basket and walking over to Arthur. "Now hold onto me and don't let go."

"I will never let go of you Merlin." Arthur kissed Merlin's neck as he wrapped his arms round Merlin's waist.

Merlin let out a moan as his eyes glowed gold.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 13**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Hunith had been outside putting the clothes out to dry when Freya had come running out with a huge smile on her face.

"Baby what has you so happy?" Hunith smiled.

"Mer coming!" Freya cheered.

"That is something to be happy about; maybe he will stay for good now." Hunith said more to herself than to her daughter.

Soon the wind picked up and Arthur and Merlin appeared in front of Hunith and Freya.

"I guess not." Hunith muttered.

"Mer, Arty." Freya yelled running towards them.

Arthur blinked a few times getting used to the change while Merlin had caught his little sister and was laughing at his husband.

"BALINOR!" Hunith yelled not really wanting to be alone with a Pendragon.

"Mother." Merlin smiled and stepped forward giving her a hug.

Balinor had just come out of the house and watched as his son hugged his mother while his new found husband held Freya carefully in his arms.

"Oh baby I've missed you." Hunith sobbed.

Balinor walked over to Arthur and smiled. "It's good to see you again Arthur." Balinor said while he took Freya out of Arthur's arms.

"Umm yes it's good to see you as well Balinor." Arthur replied unsure of why Balinor had taken Freya away from him, it wasn't like he would hurt her.

"Come inside baby, I just put the water to boil." Hunith smiled and started to pull Merlin towards the house.

Merlin smiled. "Are you coming Arthur?" Merlin looked back to see his husband had not moved.

Hunith was about to say something about her home and no Pendragon's allowed when she caught her husband's eye.

"I'm right behind you sweetheart." Arthur smiled and picked up the basket and followed Merlin and his mother into their small home.

"Mother, Father, Arthur and I have wonderful news." Merlin smiled and his took Arthur's hand as they sat down.

"You're coming home for good?" Hunith asked.

Balinor sighed and moved his eyes away from his wife and over to his little girl who was trying to look inside the basket his son and his husband had brought with them.

"No mother, I live in Camelot now with Arthur." Merlin replied.

"But you don't have to any more, the danger has passed." Hunith continued.

Merlin shook his head. "Mother please, my home is with Arthur in Camelot." Merlin begged his mother to understand.

Hunith looked down at her hands before looking up at her son. "But I want you home where you'll be safe."

"I'll be safe in Camelot mother." Merlin sighed.

Arthur had been watching Hunith carefully and saw behind her mask of anger.

"Merlin, sweetheart why don't you show little Freya what we brought." Arthur smiled down at the little girl.

"We don't ..."

"Hunith." Balinor warned.

Merlin slowly opened the basket and pulled out the dolly inside.

"Is d'at for me?" Freya asked in awe.

"That it is little bit." Merlin smiled.

Freya quickly took the dolly from Merlin and smiled "Tank you." Freya smiled and gave Merlin a hug.

"Don't forget Arthur, he brought it for you." Merlin informed his little sister.

Freya smiled and moved to give Arthur a hug. "Tank you." Freya whispered.

"You are more than welcome; I thought it would help with the nightmares." Arthur smiled.

"That's not all little bit." Merlin smiled.

"Weally?" Freya asked wondering what else she had gotten.

Merlin pulled out a beautiful dark blue dress and smiled. "This is for a special day, for a ball that will be coming up soon." Merlin informed her.

"Wow d'at mine?" Freya asked pointing to the dress.

"Of course, my sister, Morgana help pick it out." Arthur smiled.

"Weally? I like her." Freya nodded.

"And she liked you as well." Arthur smiled.

"Son what ball?" Balinor asked.

"That's why we come here. We wanted you to be the first to know." Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand.

"Know what?" Hunith asked.

"I'm pregnant." Merlin smiled.

"Weally? Baby in there?" Freya asked pointing to Merlin's stomach.

"Yes, do you know what that means?" Arthur asked her.

Freya shook her head.

"That means you're going to be an auntie." Arthur smiled.

"YAY!" Freya yelled.

"I... umm..." Hunith stood up and walked out of the house.

Merlin looked down trying to hide his tears.

"Excuse me." Arthur said standing up and walking out the room before anyone could say anything.

"Son, she's just shocked. I for one am happy for you." Balinor smiled.

"Daddy?" Freya asked smiling at him.

"Yes baby?" Balinor smiled.

"Me gonna be anty." Freya smiled.

"I know baby, you're going to be wonderful." Balinor smiled.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 14**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Hunith was sitting down on a rock by the lake she had taken Merlin to when he was younger and with Freya also, her little angel loved the water, Hunith smiled as she remembered how hard it was to get her out of the lake, poor Balinor ended up getting soaked to the bone.

Hunith was so lost in a happier time that she did not notice when someone sat down beside her.

"Hunith is everything alright?" Arthur asked, even though he knew the answer.

"What do you want?" Hunith snapped. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I want to know why you have just walked out on your son after he gave you the news that has made him unbelievably happy, news that also has been bothering him as he was worrying on how to tell you."

"He shouldn't be having a child with you; I walked out because I did not wish to upset him." Hunith replied looking out at the lake.

"Walking outside you have done more than upset him, doing this he thinks you now hate him. Hunith you can't choose who you fall in love with."

"Don't you think I know that?" She yelled.

"Yes I think you do know that. You know that and know Merlin has fallen in love with me and that he is happy and that has pissed you off because you want him to hate me as much as you hate my father. I am nothing like him."

Hunith laughed. "Of course not, that's why you were so cruel to my son."

"How you have been acting from when we first met you stand need to call anyone else cruel, you detest me just because you don't like my father."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Hunith growled.

"Because you are yet to see what you are doing to your son, my husband."

Hunith stood up not wanting to talk anymore, her pain was far to close to the surface, but as she turned to leave Arthur reached out and took hold of her wrist.

"Let me go." Hunith demanded.

"No."

"Let me go now." Hunith's voice started to break.

"No Hunith. Not until we have talked."

"You can't do this, please." Hunith begged.

"Can't do what? I don't understand."

"Let me go Uther I've done nothing wrong." Hunith cried.

"Uther? Oh fuck." Arthur looked over his shoulder back to the house. "Balinor!" he shouted.

"Please I've done nothing wrong" Hunith cried.

Balinor smiled at his son, totally unaware that his wife was in trouble, he never wanted to say it in front of Hunith but he did miss Merlin dearly.

Arthur looked back and noticed that he was too far away from Balinor or even Merlin to hear him and he knew that it was up to him to help Hunith.

"Please just let me go Uther, I've done nothing wrong." Hunith sobbed.

Arthur released his hold on her wrist, not sure what else to do, he did the only thing he could think of.

"I know you haven't Hunith." Arthur told her trying his best to sound like his father.

"Please just let me go." Hunith sobbed falling to her knees.

Arthur acted quickly and kneeled down in front of her pulling the other woman into his arms and rocking them both backwards and forwards.

"I know Hunith, you're so kind and caring, and I was a fool to not see that. Please Hunith forgive me for taking away your light." It felt a little weird being his father but Arthur hoped it was what Hunith needed.

Hunith held on to Arthur as she cried, it had been a long time since she had cried over anything, she never wanted to allow that gate to open in fear that it would never close.

"You're safe Hunith I promise you, it will never happen again. You'll never be hurt again." Arthur said giving up on trying to think like his father.

"My father has regretted what he has done since the moment it happened, I don't think fate had this all planned out, I think we were all meant to be a family and that Merlin and I were meant to fall in love over time, not have it forced on us." Arthur continued to babble about how it should have been and how much he wished he could change and soon Hunith had calmed enough to realise that she was not in the dungeons of Camelot.

"I'm sorry." Hunith said pulling away.

"That's okay I think you needed it, it's not good to keep everything locked up inside." Arthur replied.

"I should really be going." Hunith sighed.

"You can talk to me you know, maybe I'm the one that is meant to help you." Arthur informed her.

"How why do you think that?" Hunith asked.

"Because it was my father's action's that did this maybe as his son I'm meant to fix it."

"You can't fix this Arthur."

"I think I can. You called me Arthur." Arthur smiled.

"I've said your name before, I'm sure."

"No you haven't. This is the first time we have really talked." Arthur answered.

Hunith was shocked to realise that he was right; she never really once addressed him.

"I know you hide your fear with anger but what I don't know is why?" Arthur asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Hunith replied.

"Try me."

Hunith sighed. "I don't want to come off as weak, if I show what I'm really feeling then everyone will know. I love my husband but it's easier to fake happiness then to tell him I'm scared all the time."

"I truly am sorry Hunith, what my father did was wrong on so many levels." Arthur sighed sadly.

"Sometimes I wake up and wonder why me? Other times I can't sleep because I'm always in that place looking right at Balinor begging him to help me, to do something." Hunith whispered.

"I'm sure Balinor would have if he could have." Arthur replied place his hand over hers.

"I know that, but it doesn't make the pain any less than it already is." Hunith sighed.

"Your father didn't want me to be with Balinor, he thought I was below him and that he could do better. I still remember crying at the thought that Uther was going take him from me. I wasn't looking for love when I came to Camelot; I just wanted to be able to help people"

"Before I married Merlin, father talked to me, it was right after our first meeting, I'm sorry for how I talked to you Hunith, I had no right." Arthur sighed.

"I know I could see it in your eyes." Hunith smiled sadly.

"See what?"

"That you were just like me, lost, afraid you'd never find you way home."

"Mother said the same thing to me, that Merlin would help me find him, help me save us both. As I was saying father talked to me, he told me how he used to be, what he did that angered you so and I was shocked, I never thought of my father as cruel or evil, I once thought that nothing he could do would sicken me so, but I was wrong. What he do to you made me feel ill. But I saw what it had also done to my father and that's when I realised that I don't want to have regrets that eat at me at night, I made sure Merlin was not my biggest regret. I gave into the feeling of home, of being safe and loved." Arthur told her.

Hunith and Arthur sat in silence for a while before Hunith spoke again.

"Do you truly love my son?"

"I do. Once I finally stopped running, stopped hiding behind my anger I was able to see just how beautiful he was, of course that didn't mean our first dinner together was awkward as hell but somehow here we are, and I can say that I've never been this happy in my life and now I'm going to be a father."

"Scared?" Hunith asked.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Arthur wondered.

Hunith laughed.

"I was terrified when I found out, Balinor was over the moon but I was so scared of messing up, of letting my own mess hurt my baby."

"Merlin was over the moon, he only feared coming here, I fear that I'll do something and the baby will hate me, will want nothing to do with me or that someone will come and try to hurt him or her." Arthur shook his head.

"I had to face that fear head on, Freya was only two months old when this woman came to my home, wanting to take my baby, I was powerless to stop her, she had thrown me across the room and was holding my little girl when Merlin showed up, he had felt something was up, that Freya and I needed him. My son is a cheeky boy, he had placed a spell over our home one that told him if anyone evil were to enter, Merlin saved the day, he saved Freya but he also saved me. I have moments where my past takes over me and if not for my baby boy I would forever be living in the past. He's my light in this forever darkness." Hunith informed him.

Back at the house Merlin had started to worry about Arthur.

"I'm going to look for him." Merlin said standing up.

"No you won't. Stay. They need this." Balinor replied looking down at his sleeping angel.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Your mother can't hide anything from me no matter how hard she tries. Let Arthur help her overcome her past." Balinor replied.

"You don't have to worry about the child; Merlin will make sure that you both know if something was going to hurt him or her." Hunith smiled.

"You know it's easier to get over something when you have people to care for you to talk to." Arthur smiled. "Let Balinor in, let him find you."

"I'm lost without him. Thank you Arthur." Hunith smiled and stood up. "Now shall we go home, I think I owe my son a hug."

Arthur offered his arm and Hunith took it and together they walked back to their beloveds.

Merlin looked up when he heard the door opening and smiled when he saw his mother and his husband.

"Oh baby, come here." Hunith said opening her arms.

Merlin smiled watery and ran into his mother's arms holding onto her for dear life, Hunith kissed Merlin's head before pulling Arthur into the hug.

"I'm so happy for you both; you're going to be wonderful parents." Hunith smiled.

"Thank you mama." Merlin whispered into her neck.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 15**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Later that day Arthur found himself standing next to his husband while in front of a Dragon, it wasn't the first time Arthur had come across one but it still filled him with awe and fear, because let's face it you would be stupid not to fear something that could turn your ash in a matter of seconds.

"What is wrong with your husband warlock? He looks so pale."

"He has yet to get to know Dragons, he has only seen one once before." Merlin replied taking Arthur's hand.

Arthur blinked and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Kilgharrah moved his head right down and stared Arthur down for a few seconds. "Boo!"

Arthur jumped and went to grab hold of his sword which was still in Camelot.

"Kilgharrah." Merlin sighed.

The dragon started to laugh. "I am sorry young warlock, I couldn't resist. Have you both come to talk about Albion?"

"What about Albion? We live in Albion." Arthur said.

Merlin laughed. "I said the same thing the first time he told me."

"You don't live in Albion. Albion lives in you."

"So we are Albion then?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up at Kilgharrah and placed his hand over his stomach.

"You are not Albion. You and Merlin make Albion. If it weren't for you both Albion would never be."

"Can you just talk normally? How do you understand a word that comes out of his mouth?" Arthur asked.

"I have trouble sometimes myself." Merlin smiled.

"You ask the young warlock as though I talk in riddles young Prince. Me telling you both that you create Albion and there would be no Albion without you both. How could that be a riddle?"

"Because we live in Albion and I don't see how we can make something that already exists." Arthur replied.

Merlin watched smiling as his husband argued with Kilgharrah.

"You are right Arthur. Albion does exist. Now. Didn't not so long ago."

"See what I'm talking about? How can Balinor get a straight answer out of you?" Arthur sighed.

"I guess it just takes some getting use to." Merlin smiled.

"That I do. Balinor has known me since before you came along young warlock and he still has difficulty understanding me." he laughed.

Merlin laughed. "But father enjoys your talks; I know you help him with mother and I thank you."

"You are most welcome young warlock. Be sure to let me see Albion when the time is right." he said with a wink and flew away.

"Does he always do that, it's very annoying not to mention rude." Arthur complained.

"Come lets go home, I'm sure Morgana and Ygraine are dying to know our news." Merlin smiled wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.

"Yes let's go home." Arthur leaned down and kissed his husband as they disappeared from the cave.

Arthur and Merlin pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. When Arthur turned to see who it was he was shocked to find his parents and every single member of the council looking at them.

"Umm excuse us." Arthur laughed and pulled his husband from the room.

"Aww young love, why don't you ever do that?" Ygraine asked turning to Uther.

"Because we are no longer young." Uther replied without thinking.

The members of the council looked away as their Queen smacked him over the head.

"Well it would be nice if you could make me feel young you old fool."

Later that evening Arthur and Merlin sat down to dinner with his parents, Arthur had never been this happy, here he was holding the hand of the man he loved waiting for the perfect moment to tell his parents that in 9 months they were going to be grandparents, of course they already knew Morgana had seen it in one of her visions and told her husband but Arthur was far too happy to be angry at her for that.

A servant came over to Merlin and was about to pour wine into his chalice when Merlin placed his hand over it.

"No thank, I'm happy with the water." Merlin smiled.

Ygraine raised her eyebrow but said nothing on the matter, not wanting to spoil it for them, Uther on the other hand was totally clueless.

"Are you not well Merlin? Shall I get Gaius?" Uther asked.

Uther wanted to make up for his past and knew that seeing at Hunith would never allow it, his only chance was Merlin, but it was more than that, Uther had started to see the young man as his son.

"Yes I'm perfect. I can't hold my drink is all." Merlin smiled.

"Did you have a good day with your parents Merlin?" Ygraine asked.

"It was lovely, Freya loved her dress, she wanted to say thank you Morgana." Merlin replied.

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin on the cheek, "Yes she loved her new doll as well, even asked me to play with her."

"Oh that I would have loved to see." Morgana laughed.

"Only so you could blackmail me into buying you something." Arthur chuckled.

"Well of course, I don't need to blackmail Leon." Morgana rolled her eyes.

Ygraine leaned over and patted Merlin's hand. "You soon realise that there is something far more powerful than blackmail once married." Ygraine laughed.

"Yes it's called no sex." Morgana laughed.

"Word of warning son, don't anger the person you love, it can be very painful." Uther chuckled.

"Oh god, father eww." Arthur gasped.

Merlin just chuckled along with the rest of them.

"Wat's funy?"

One by one they turned to see little Freya standing there in her new dress holding her new dolly smiling.

"Freya what are you doing here?" Merlin asked getting up.

"I ask mama say yes." Freya replied.

"That's good to know dear," Ygraine smiled from her seat.

"I wat to show dress and Hazel off and say tank you." Freya smiled and span around.

"You're more than welcome dear." Ygraine smiled.

"Mama say I can wear to ball and stay night." Freya said nodding her head.

"Ball? I didn't know we were having a ball." Uther said clueless.

"Silly Uter, it for baby." Freya smiled.

"Baby? What baby? Your baby?" Uther asked confused.

Freya smiled and shook her head. "Not my baby, Mer baby."

"Freya, dear Merlin doesn't have a baby." Uther said.

"Yet, baby in there." Freya pointed to Merlin's stomach. "Somehow." Freya tilted her head to the side.

"How Uter?" Freya asked looking at Uther.

"How what dear?" Uther asked shifting in his seat.

"How baby get in Mer tummy?" Freya said.

"I...Umm...well...errr..." Uther blinked.

Morgana and Ygraine giggled at the sight of Uther while Merlin smiled and leaned into his husband.

"Ygraine?" Uther begged.

"She asked you love." Ygraine giggled.

"Ummm...well you see when a man loves a woman..." Uther started.

"But Mer a man." Freya interrupted.

"Oh... ummm, well yes but he's powerful, yes that it, powerful. And when two people fall in love that love makes a baby." Uther finished praying she would just let it be.

"So love make baby, wat if love is two girls, still baby?" Freya asked causing the room to fill with laughter as Uther shook his end.

"No dear, well maybe...ummm you know what I've just realised that you should really talk to your father about all this, I remember Balinor used to love this stuff." Uther said quickly.

"Weally?" Freya asked.

"Yep, he had answers for everything." Uther nodded.

"Okay, bye bye, tank you for my dress and dolly." Freya smiled as she disappeared.

"Oh Balinor is going to hate you." Ygraine giggled.

"Gods I haven't laughed this hard since the time I made Arthur wear a dress." Morgana wiped her eyes.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled.

"Dress?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana. No." Arthur yelled as she got up and hooked her arm with Merlin's.

"Dear brother, we're just going for a little walk." Morgana smirked.

Merlin laughed as they walked out of the room.

"I really hate your wife Leon." Arthur muttered.

"Hey, she's your sister mate." Leon laughed.

"Not today she's not." Arthur said sitting back down.

"So son is there something we should know?" Ygraine smiled.

"Merlin is with child, we found out the day Mordred died. Merlin wanted Hunith to know first mother or we would have told you I swear." Arthur replied.

"Oh baby I know." Ygraine smiled.

"So I guess we know why there is a ball." Uther chuckled.

"I didn't think Freya was going to show up, but I'm glad she did." Arthur laughed.

"Just you wait; you'll be answering that question when your little one can talk." Uther muttered.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 16**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

Arthur smiled as he saw his husband already in bed waiting for him; quickly Arthur stripped off his clothes and changed into his night shirt before climbing into bed and taking Merlin into his arms.

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's chest while Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's stomach.

"You don't know how happy you have made me Merlin." Arthur whispered placing a kiss on Merlin's shoulder.

"I think I have an idea because you have made me so happy Arthur, happier than I thought I could ever be." Merlin smiled and picked up Arthur hand and kissed it.

"Come now you and our child need rest." Arthur smiled.

"Mmm I like that, our child." Merlin muttered as he fell asleep.

Arthur smiled and moved Merlin onto his back and moved to kiss Merlin's stomach.

"Good night our little Miracle, daddy and I can't wait to hold you in our arms" Arthur whispered and leaned back up and took Merlin into his arms, Arthur felt his heart pick up when Merlin cuddled into him.

The weeks leading up to the ball were filled with laughter and few arguments but mostly they were filled with joy.

"Tonight is going to be wonderful." Arthur smiled as sat down on the bed next to Merlin.

"It hardly seems real." Merlin laughed.

"You know about yesterday? I am sorry for snapping at you." Arthur said taking one of Merlin's hands in his.

"I know, it's not your fault. I'm sorry also for, well, you know." Merlin smirked.

"Yes well let's never talk of that ever again." Arthur laughed.

"You did make a cute bunny, shame I had to turn you back." Merlin laughed.

"Why you..." Arthur pushed Merlin so he was on his back and started to tickle him.

"Arthur stop." Merlin laughed.

"Promise you will never turn me into a bunny again and I will." Arthur smirked.

"Okay I promise to never turn you into a bunny again." Merlin smiled.

"I love you." Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin.

"And I love you too." Merlin smiled. "Now get off me I have to wash and dress and you have to train."

"I'm going, I'm going." Arthur laughed as he got up and walked out the room.

The ball was in full swing later that night; Merlin laughed as Arthur spun him round and danced to the music, Ygraine was filled with so much pride watching her son and Merlin being so happy.

"Arty." Merlin and Arthur stopped dancing and smiled at Freya.

"Hey little one, where is your mama and papa?" Arthur asked.

"Mama not feeling well so papa come with me and Will." Freya nodded pointing to Balinor and a small boy standing next to him.

"Will? Who is Will?" Arthur wondered.

Merlin just smiled watching them; it felt so natural, so normal, like they had been doing it for years.

"Silly Arty, Will my boyfriend." Freya smiled.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Arthur said shocked.

"He make best cake, Tibby not do so well." Freya said as if Arthur should know what she was talking about.

"You're only 4." Arthur shook his head.

"We no kissy kissy, he just holds my hand" Freya replied.

"So do I get to come to the wedding?" Arthur joked.

Freya smiled and clapped her hands. "Ooo you be maid and wear pretty dress."

Merlin laughed at the shocked look on Arthur's face.

"Me go dance now." Freya said running off and grabbing Will.

"So who is Tibby?" Arthur asked looking at his husband.

"She means Timmy but when they met he couldn't really say his name right so it came out 'Tibby'." Merlin informed him.

"I think she's going to be another Morgana." Arthur laughed.

"And just what is wrong with that?" Came a voice from behind him.

"Don't tell me she's standing behind me." Arthur joked.

"Okay I won't." Merlin laughed.

Arthur turned and smiled. "Morgana, you look lovely tonight."

"Hmm, just you wait dear brother." Morgana smirked.

"Okay umm, Merlin would you like me to get you something to eat?" Arthur asked.

"Please." Merlin smiled.

Arthur nodded and walked off.

"So how are you and the baby?" Morgana asked.

"We're well, thank you." Merlin smiled.

"That's good I would hate for Albion to be lost." Morgana winked.

Merlin laughed. "Can't get one past you seer."

"No unlike my thick headed brother." Morgana laughed.

Uther had stepped out for a moment to get some fresh air when he bumped into Balinor.

"Balinor." Uther nodded.

"Uther, you look well." Balinor replied.

"As do you."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence between to the two old friends.

"Balinor?" Uther said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I know I can never take back what I did but I want you to know that I'm sorry, I truly regret what I did." Uther informed him looking out at the night sky.

"I know you do Uther; you forget I know you better than anyone. I never blamed you; Hunith is more scared than angry. You should let go of it Uther. We are both to blame." Balinor patted Uther on the shoulder.

"You're not to blame." Uther said shocked.

"Yes I am, I started it Uther, I got mad and hit you."

"Yes but I'm the one that chose to hurt her not you." Uther sighed.

"I think it's time we both let go. And look forward to the future." Balinor smiled.

"Yes, they do seem very happy." Uther smiled watching his son and Merlin dance.

"That they do, but I do owe you one thing Uther." Balinor smirked.

"Oh?"

Balinor lightly smacked Uther on the arm and laughed. "That's for sending my sweet little angel back asking all sorts of questions."

"If it makes you feel any better she did ask me first and I did try my best." Uther laughed.

Soon it came for everyone to stop dancing as Arthur stood up and held his chalice.

"I want to thank you all for coming on behalf of myself and my husband Merlin, it means a great deal to the both of us that you could come and celebrate such wonderful news, news I never thought would be. But I stand corrected and I'm happy about that. I want us all to raise our glasses to my wonderful Husband, I love you Merlin." Arthur smiled and raised his glass.

"Arthur may think me wonderful now but that will sure change when the mood swings kick in." the room filled with laughter. "But Arthur is right, this baby is a blessing and it warms my heart to know that you all came here today to share in this wonderful news." Merlin smiled and raised his glass. "To our blessing, may we thank the gods."

When the night came to an end Arthur helped a tired Merlin to their chambers and into bed, Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin cuddle up to his pillow one hand on his stomach.

"May we thank the gods." Arthur whispered softly before climbing into bed with his husband.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 17**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

As the days turned into months Arthur found that having a pregnant husband was a lot of hard work, and that no matter what he did or said it was always wrong, even if he was right.

Ygraine and Uther were walking in the gardens when Merlin stormed past them.

"Merlin dear are you alright?" Ygraine asked worried.

"I won't talk to him, you can't make me." Merlin snapped before walking away.

"Poor Merlin." Ygraine shook her head.

"Poor Arthur, I say." Uther replied earning a smack to his chest.

"Well your son should know better than to upset his husband while he is pregnant." Ygraine told him.

"My son?" Uther rolled his eyes.

"Yes and if you wish to share our bed and all that entails then he will continue to be your son till I say otherwise." Ygraine said calmly.

Uther nodded and kissed his wife's cheek. "Shall we go see what my son has done this time?"

"Your such a good boy." Ygraine smirked.

"Yes well you know my weakness darling." Uther chuckled.

It didn't take them long to get to Arthur and Merlin's chambers, but once they entered they could not find the will to stop laughing because there stood their son with large donkey ears and a matching tail.

"Oh god." Arthur muttered putting his head in his hands.

"What..." Giggle "Did..." Giggle "You..." Giggle "do...?" Ygraine giggled.

"Mother, please?" Arthur begged.

"Sorry baby." Ygraine giggled.

"Father." Arthur demanded.

"Sorry son, it's just you look so funny." Uther chuckled.

Once the King and Queen had calmed down Ygraine asked her question again.

"All I did was tell Merin we could go down to the lower town and get him some new clothes, I was just being helpful but then his eyes glowed and his stormed out." Arthur sighed. "I didn't say anything that should have gotten him mad, he was complaining that his clothes didn't fit and he didn't want to wear mine."

"Son when Merlin said that you should have told him he looked lovely." Uther answered.

"And that you both are going to spend the day locked in your room naked." Ygraine added.

"Mother."

"Ygraine."

"What? Oh don't look so shocked Uther, if I remember right you said the same thing to me once I started to complain. I still feel sorry for Gaius no one should have to see you like that." Ygraine told them.

"You my love are evil." Uther smiled.

"And you won't be getting anything." Ygraine smirked.

"I love you." Uther said quickly.

"Love you to dear but still no." Ygraine giggled.

"Eww, can you two please stop before I throw myself out my window?" Arthur begged.

"Oh Uther, do you remember when we did it on the balcony under the star?s" Ygraine said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And my throne, and the kitchen, hell I even think we did it in here." Uther smiled.

"EWWW." Arthur yelled jumping up and running out of the room.

Ygraine sighed and rested her head on Uther's shoulder.

"My love?" Uther asked.

"It's been so long since we did something like that, I miss it." Ygraine told him.

"Well why don't we go and see if we can break my throne again." Uther smiled and kissed Ygraine's head.

"Lead the way my King." Ygraine giggled as Uther dragged her out of the room.

Arthur ignored the looks he was getting as he ran to his sister's chamber's and slammed open the door.

"Sweetheart?" Arthur ran over to Merlin and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm..." Sob "Sorry." Merlin cried.

"Aw sweetheart, it's okay I love you." Arthur smiled as he wiped away Merlin's tears.

"I love you too." Merlin threw his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Come let's go for a nice picnic in the royal gardens." Arthur smiled and stood up.

"Oh yes please." Merlin cheered.

"See you two at dinner, Leon and I are just going find father and let him know that we're going for a ride, you know how father gets" Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Alright well have fun and look after my sister" Arthur said giving Leon a pointed looked.

"I always do" Leon smiled and kissed Morgana

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and together they walked out of Morgana and Leon's Chambers and towards the kitchen.

"Come on, it won't be light forever." Morgana told her husband.

Leon smiled and took her hand and lead her towards the throne room, totally unaware that they would soon be having guest's Uther made quick work of Ygraine's dress.

"Oh Uther we haven't done this since Morgana was one." Ygraine moaned.

"I regret that it has been that long my love." Uther said kissing her neck.

Morgana and Leon had just gotten to the throne door's when they heard what sounded like a scream, Leon grabbed his sword and threw open the doors only to freeze at the sight.

"Leon? What's wrong?" Morgana worried and rushed to her husband's side.

"Oh my god my eyes!" Morgana screamed covering eyes.

When Ygraine had come down from her high she noticed Leon and Morgana standing there and let out a scream, scaring Uther, who jumped and moved to grab his sword.

"Oh god!" Leon yelled closing his eyes and grabbing Morgana's arm and pulling her out the door.

Uther and Ygraine looked at each other as the door's closed before laughing.

"Just like old times again." Ygraine smiled.

"Only this time it wasn't Gaius." Uther chuckled and walked over to his wife.

"Our poor Morgana and Leon." Ygraine rested her head on Uther's chest.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 18**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

The months that followed were filled with awkward moments for Morgana and Leon, Arthur always seeming to find himself on the wrong side of everything even if it's in Merlin's favour, and well Uther and Ygraine made sure to be more careful, but that didn't mean that they didn't get court again.

Merlin was now seven months pregnant and found himself always eating, and after kicking Arthur out of their room that night for calling him fat, Merlin had to go and eat his own snacks when he woke up that night.

Merlin walked down the moon lit hallways and into the kitchen, he grabbed himself a plate and grabbed whatever came to hand before walking out.

"Good night Uther, Ygraine." Merlin called as he left the kitchen.

"Well he didn't freak out at all." Uther laughed.

"Dear when you're pregnant you don't care about anything but food." Ygraine smiled. "Now weren't you in the middle of something?"

"I do believe I was." Uther smirked.

When Merlin re-entered his chamber's he moved towards his bed but fell over the sleeping figure on the floor dropping his food.

"Gods Arthur must you sleep on the floor when you sneak back in?" Merlin growled.

"Hmm? Sorry sweetheart." Arthur groaned.

"You made my lose my food." Merlin sobbed.

"I'll go now and get you some more, promise." Arthur said quickly jumping up and running to the kitchen while Merlin climbed into bed to wait.

"I'm going to be so glad when this is over," Arthur sighed.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and went about getting Merlin his food when he heard moaning coming from beside him, turning to look Arthur let out a yell before running out of the kitchen, leaving the food behind.

"He'll have to come back for the food." Ygraine giggled.

"Then he will have to pretend we are not here," Uther replied.

"Oh?" Ygraine smiled.

"I have yet to finish with you my dear." Uther informed her.

Arthur slammed open the door and looked over at his husband praying he would not notice that he was empty handed.

"Arthur, my food!" Merin snapped.

"My parents are doing it in the kitchen." Arthur told him.

"So? Just because your parents are getting down and dirty is not a reason for me to be hungry." Merlin yelled.

"You knew?" Arthur gasped.

"Of course, and it's your own fault for sleeping on the damn floor." Merlin growled.

"I'm going to so glad when this pregnancy is over." Arthur said little too loudly.

"I want my food Arthur now, or I will make you regret those words." Merlin threatened.

"I'm going, I'm going." Arthur held up his hands and left the room.

Merlin was now two weeks over his due date and even though Merlin didn't seem worried Arthur had begun to annoy anyone who would stop for even a second, Gaius had to kick him out of his chambers more than once when the young Prince came charging in acting the worried husband.

"Arthur I swear if you don't go to sleep and stop looking at me I will turn you back into a dog." Merlin growled keeping his eyes closed.

"Sorry I'm just worried Merlin. You're going on three weeks." Arthur sighed placing his hand on Merlin's belly.

"You do know that I'm meant to be the one worrying over why the baby is late, but you heard Gaius the 100th time when he said it's normal for some babies to be late. Our child will come when he or she is ready." Merlin told his husband. "Now shh and go to god damn sleep."

"Okay okay." Arthur replied not wanting to poke the bear any more than he already had.

Merlin woke to a sharp pain in his side, at first merlin ignored it and tried to go back to sleep but it happened again a few moments later, Merlin could feel his magic getting ready to give birth and knew that it was the moment Arthur had been annoying him about for the past two weeks.

Looking over at his husband Merlin smiled. "Aw isn't he sleeping peacefully." Before send a little magic Arthur's way causing him to fall out of bed.

"Merlin what the hell?" Arthur snapped.

"Sorry I just thought you would like to see the birth of your heir but please by all means go back to your beauty sleep, not like I've had someone keeping me up for the past two weeks going on about this moment." Merlin yelled using his magic to help him out of bed.

"What?" Arthur asked shocked.

"You are... The baby is coming do I need to spell it out for you." Merlin growled waddling over to the door.

"The baby is coming? Oh my god I don't think we're ready. We still have so much to do. Hold it" Arthur said in one long breath.

"Hold it? I could really ... You going to make me get Gaius?" Merlin snapped.

"Of course... wait no... can I hear the question again?" Arthur asked.

"I'm really thinking about killing you right now, torturing you into... Owww!" Merlin screamed.

Two guards came running in then, they were used to the young Prince and his pregnant husband fighting but when Merlin screamed out in pain they knew something wasn't right.

"Go get Gaius now!" Arthur yelled rushing over to his husband.

"Arthur it hurts." Merlin whispered.

"Come sweetheart don't go soft on me now, lets get you into bed." Arthur helped Merlin to move slowly back to the bed before helping him sit up.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?" Arthur replied pulling the covers back over his husband.

"I don't want to kill you or turn you into a dog. I love you." Merlin cried.

"I know sweetheart I love you too." Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and took hold of his hand just as Gaius rushed in.

A few painfully hours later and Arthur walked out of their chamber doors and and smiled at his parents who were waiting for news.

"I have a son." Arthur smiled his eyes watering.

"Son..."

"I know father, men shouldn't cry." Arthur interrupted.

"Well no, but there are a few times a man does cry and one of them is the birth of your first born." Uther smiled and patted Arthur on the back.

"Listen to your father. He balled more then you when you were born, he didn't even shed one tear when I gave birth to Morgana." Ygraine added.

"Hey, I'm standing right here." Morgana informed them.

"I see you dear." Ygraine smiled.

"So does my grandson have a name?" Ygraine asked.

"Not yet, but I think Merlin has one in mind." Arthur informed them.

"Come dear let us leave them to their rest." Uther said.

"But I have yet to see my only grandchild." Ygraine snapped.

"Tomorrow mother, promise." Arthur smiled.

"Fine, you know dear you should start thinking about your own family." Ygraine smiled at Morgana.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Morgana asked.

"Say what? I'm just saying darling." Ygraine smiled.

"Fine, I'm pregnant." Morgana yelled.

"I knew it. Oh two grandbabies." Ygraine clapped her hands.

"Good luck Leon you will be needing it." Arthur said patting Leon on the back.

When Arthur had gotten rid of everyone he returned to his own little family and smiled.

"He's so small yet so powerful." Merlin smiled down at their sleeping baby.

"That he is, has our little Prince got a name?" Arthur asked coming to sit down next to his husband.

Merlin smiled. "Albion, Prince Albion Emrys Pendragon."

"Albion...you knew the name all along didn't you." Arthur shook his head.

"No, not until we went and saw Kilgharrah. Remember he said Albion lived in me." Merlin smiled.

Arthur laughed. "I love it sweetheart."

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 19**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

As the years passed and Albion grew, things had started to change.

The first change was Uther stepping down as king saying he wanted to spend his last years on earth doing nothing but making love to his beautiful wife. It took a while to get use to but Arthur was born to be king and with Merlin by his side there was nothing he couldn't do.

Of course Albion was not their only child, they had three more before Arthur and Merlin did not want to chance it any longer, Arthur had almost lost both his husband and his youngest during Merlin's last pregnancy, and neither wanted to take that risk again.

When Albion was ten years old he went on his own to talk to Kilgharrah, he wanted to know what his destiny was and his father had warned him he might not get an answer out of the old riddle bag as Arthur calls him.

"Ah young warlock." Kilgharrah said as he flew down to land in front of him.

"I want to know my destiny." Albion said getting to the point.

"You are Albion and all that it means." Kilgharrah replied.

"Tell me, I don't understand." Albion asked.

Kilgharrah sighed he had hoped this would come at a much later date in time.

"Albion, your parents are great men, powerful men. One born of magic and one born with. You are far more powerful than them. You stand for everything they fight for, and you will continue to stand for it even when they no longer remember what it is they are fight for." Kilgharrah informed him.

"I don't really understand, my brother and sister, they were born of the same blood as me yet not as powerful." Albion replied.

"They are not you, the earth has been waiting for your parents to be born and marry so that you may be born. You alone can carry out everything they stood for." Kilgharrah answered.

"You're talking as if their dead." Albion worried.

"Come back to see in a few years then you will have all your answers." And with that Kilgharrah flew away.

As the years went past and Albion turned into a man, he found love and he understood what his parents fought for.

But as the years went on Arthur and Merlin grow older and soon it was time for them to step down and let Albion take over the throne, the whole of Camelot mourned the loss of its great kings just as it did the loss of King Uther and Queen Ygraine.

"I will miss dad and papa, but I know I will see them in a different life, and even if they don't remember me I will know them." Ygraine sobbed into her husband's chest.

"They will forever have each other sister, their souls are bound." James smiled sadly.

Albion looked away from his parents tomb and over at his family the words they had said sounds so much like what Kilgharrah had told him so long ago.

"My love why don't you take Arthur inside." Albion smiled at his wife, giving her a kiss before kissing the forehead of his son.

Albion transported himself to the cave Kilgharrah lived in and saw the old dragon waiting for him.

"I haven't aged since my twenty first year." Albion started.

"And you will not, you live as long as people believe." Kilgharrah replied.

"My family? What happens to them?" Albion demanded.

"You are bound with your wife, she too will live."

"And my son?"

"He is just as powerful as you."

"But my brothers and sister, they won't will they?"

"No, I'm sorry they won't."

"Will I ever see my parents again?" Albion said sounding much like a lost child.

"You will, but they may not always remember you." Kilgharrah warned.

"Thank you, you were a true friend to my family." Albion nodded.

"It was my destiny and my honour." Kilgharrah rested his head on his crawls and closed his eyes one final time.

"I will miss you dear friend." Albion said and his rested his hand on the now cooling skin.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Just the ****Epilogue left now :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm yours**

**A/N: This story is ****dedicated to my best friend Allthingsmagical.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Birthday and enjoy all your presents **

**Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good. Magic is allowed but Uther and Arthur are weary of it.**

**Chapter 20**

**(MERLIN AND ARTHUR)**

**Epilogue**

**2013**

_**You've touched these tired eyes of mine**_

_**And mapped my face line by line**_

_**And somehow growing old feels fine**_

_**I listen close for I'm not smart**_

_**You wrap your thoughts and works of art**_

_**And there hanging on the walls of my heart.**_

Arthur paused and smiled down at his husband, they had come to the club in order to dance right into the morning of their anniversary, and Arthur had asked the DJ to play a special song for them at midnight.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Listen." Arthur smiled.

_**I may not have the softest touch**_

_**I may not say the words as such**_

_**And though I may not look like much**_

_**I'm yours.**_

Merlin smiled, tears coming to his eyes. "It's our song."

"That it is baby; I love you more and more. Happy anniversary." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's lips.

"Happy Anniversary Arthur, I love you with everything I am." Merlin smiled and rested his head on Arthur's chest while the other man wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist pulling him close.

_**And though my edge is maybe rough**_

_**I never feel I'm quite enough**_

_**And it may not seem like very much**_

_**But I'm yours.**_

A man sat in the back of the club watching the two men dancing, sharing a few kisses here and there, and the man smiled happy to see that once again they had found each other.

_**You healed these scars over time**_

_**And braced my soul, you loved my mind**_

_**Your the only angel in my life**_

_**The day the news came, my best friend died**_

_**My knees went weak, and you saw me cry**_

_**Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes.**_

"Can you believe it, four years today." Merlin smiled as him and Arthur walked out of the club and over to their car, they hadn't been drinking, that wasn't why they had come to the club.

"I know, five years ago my sister drags me to gay bar and I meet a gorgeous guy and the rest is history." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's hand in his.

"Thank you for tonight, it was magical." Merlin smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Sleep love, we need to get up early to visit our parents." Arthur whispered as he started the car and headed for home.

_**I may not have the softest touch**_

_**I may not say the words as such**_

_**And though I may not look like much**_

_**I'm yours.**_

The man watched as Arthur and Merlin left the club and sighed sadly, wishing he could have gone over there and talked to them but he knew he couldn't.

Finishing off his beer he placed a ten down under his empty beer and walked out of the club, stopping to watch Arthur's car drive off.

"Happy anniversary dad, papa. I love you and miss you both." Man wiped a tear away before disappearing into the night.

_**And though my edge is maybe rough**_

_**I never feel I'm quite enough**_

_**And it may not seem like very much**_

_**But I'm yours.**_

Arthur smiled as he placed his husband onto their bed before changing both Merlin and himself, climbing into bed Merlin rolls over and places his head on Arthur's chest.

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

"I love you too." Arthur smiled kissing the top of Merlin's head and letting sleep claim him.

_**I may not have the softest touch**_

_**I may not say the words as such**_

_**And though I don't fit in that much**_

_**But I'm yours.**_

**The End!**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

**Song by the script**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews ****, please check out my other Merthur stories if you loved this one **

**Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
